


Earning his love

by ColdStrike



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gift Fic, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdStrike/pseuds/ColdStrike
Summary: WARNING: VOREA gift for suneater who ships FinncelineMarceline, in an attempt to woo Finn, eats some peeps.Merry Christmas everyone!
Relationships: Finn the Human/Marceline
Kudos: 5





	Earning his love

It was a calm night in OOO, the sky clear of any clouds leaving the beauty of the stars and moon to shine to their brightest potential. Princess Bubblegum was walking up to the tree house with a small smile on her face, and it remains even as she knocks on the wooden door of the home belonging to the brothers. A few seconds later it opens, revealing Jake, "Hey Princess!"

"Hey Jake! We still good to 'hang' for tonight?"

"Yeah, but Finn is currently in the shower, so you'll have to wait for him." Bubblegum just nods with a smile, and Jake removes himself from the doorway, letting the princess inside before closing the door.

As Jake had explained, Finn was in the shower, humming a small tune as he rubbed his completely naked body free of any filth. Yet even as he cleaned his ass, he was unaware of watcher. A completely naked Marceline. She was standing in the corner of the room completely invisible, but if she wasn't then anyone could see the massive blush on her face as she bites her bottom lip and rubs her fingers against her soaking wet pussy. Her eyes were locked onto Finn's form, constantly looking the boy over as he rubs himself, but her eyes constantly went back to his dick. 

She uses her other hand to cover her mouth as she releases a muffled moan, watching his large cock and balls dangle and swing with every move he made. Then he bends over to rub his feet, presenting his ass to Marceline as she moans even more, fingers frantically playing with her snatch. She looks his ass, dick and balls dangle in front of her as Finn cleans himself, triggering her to lose all control as she removes the hand from her mouth and pokes Finn's asshole. It gets the desired effect, the hero jolting up and spinning around to see what touched his ring, causing his thick meat to swing. As he looks at the bathroom over with confusion, only a few feet in front of him the invisible woman furiously rubbed her crotch, staring at his swinging meat, imagining it hard and ramming down her throat, splurting thick, creamy cum loads down her moist tight gullet and into her stomach.

She pants, finally admitting something she had known about for a while 'I have a crush on Finn, a big one...' She gasps as she realises how close she has gotten to cumming, just as Finn turns away, shrugging the prod off as his imagination. She flies into the shower with her finger still rubbing her coochie, flying in front of the hero and the shower. She aims her cunt at Finn, biting her lip as her fingers rub even faster, her breathing speeding up and becoming deeper as the hero stands tall, washing his hair some more, leaving his body stretched and completely exposed before Marceline. She suddenly releases a completely silent scream, her entire body freezing and shaking as she cums, her pussy squirting thick, sticky fem juice onto Finn, who simply smiles thinking it was part of the shower. 

The majority of it splatters against his dick, covering it completely in Marceline's sticky cum as she bites her lip in pleasure '... That is probably the closest I am going to get in covering Finn in my cum…' She removes her finger from her dripping cunt, letting it quiver as she watches the shower wash her cum away. She starts to float away, heading out the shower door and into the corridor. 

Then she halts, and looks back at the hero, 'Unless I do so something tonight!' with that she darts out of the bathroom. 'But what should I do?' The laugh of Princess Bubblegum fills her ears, making her sigh, 'I'll have to wait until they're gone, then I can talk with Finn in private.'

The shower turns off, and she curiosity peeks back inside, watching Finn hurriedly dry himself as he rubs his naked body with a towel. She loses all focus on her surroundings, just staring at Finn and his large dangling dick while biting her lip. Finn then hurriedly walks over to a pile of clothes, quickly putting them all on before turning and walking to the door. Marceline calmly floats back a little, letting him open the door completely and stroll out, watching him as he goes by and down into the quiet home with his princess. "Hey Bubblegum!"

"Hey Finn! So tell me, how did your latest adventure go?"

Marceline sighs, and returns to her original thoughts before the soaking, naked body of Finn distracted her 'I should just wait for everyone to leave… to Finn's room!' With that, she turns around and quickly flies around the house, before going up the ladder that leads to Finn's bedroom. She flies inside, gaining a small smile as she floats to Finn's bed, looking it over with a blush as her imagination came to life, mainly involving Finn ramming his big, fat cock into her, filling her with load after load of his creamy cum. She jumps onto his bed, laying down on it eagerly as her fingers tease her snatch, spreading the lips wide, 'Get ready girl, you're getting stuffed tonight~' Some juices leak out in anticipation.

With that she shifts, striking a pose on Finn's bed while facing the ladder, one leg laying straight across the bed, the other bent, stretching and presenting her moist pussy. She rests one arm behind her back and rests her head in the palm of the other, pushing her large plush tits out with hard, eager nipples. The sexy pose, presenting her entire naked body to Finn for whenever he returns to his room, "Now… to wait~" She says dropping her invisibility completely.

"What the glob!?" Her eyes widen as she hears the cry next to her. Panicking she snaps her head to the left and finds Jake staring at her 'He was in the room!?!' They stare at each other as an awkward silence fills the air, before Marceline recovers, growling as her she glares at the dog,

"Not. A. Word. Get out, stay out, and don't say anything to Finn!... And you should probably come back tomorrow!" Jake stares in silence, causing her to frown, "Didn't you hear me Jake? Get out. Or I'll eat ya!" She says orders with a tease, knowing how much the dog was scared of vampires 'He will run scared any moment…'

"No! I won't let Finn ruin another relationship!" With that he leaps at Marceline, hands enlarging. Marceline's face becomes demonic, hissing at Jake as she tackles him, slamming him into the wall. Still, he growls at her, stretching his arms into rope and wrapping them around Marceline. The tight grip he inflicts on her does nothing to stop her from leaning forward and hissing in his face, making him whimper in worry and fear. Marceline fidgets a little 'Drats! He has my arms stuck!' They were pinned to her side by his, forcing her to think of a solution...

"Let go Jake! Before you regret it!" She growls out, face returning back to normal as she glared at Finn's brother.

"No!" 'Great, there goes that plan… and who am I not to live up to my threats?' She pushes herself forward again, grinning as her face approaches Jake's, making him sweat in worry, "W-what are you doing?"

"I told ya… I'd eat ya!" She lunges forward, mouth gaping wide as she latches onto Jake, who promptly screams into her mouth. She moans as her serpent tongue snakes out, doing slow laps at his face as he hyperventilates, before passing out. She halts as his arms fall limply off her 'Should I?..." She scowls, and her tongue becomes active once more 'Yes!' Her now untied arms grab Jake's unconscious body, picking it up with her as she stands tall, still completely naked.

Her tongue rubs at his face, covering it in her spit as she savours his flavour, moaning in pleasure at it. She starts pulling him, slowly dragging his entire head inside before sucking on it, moaning even more on it as her tongue starts covering every inch of the dog, grinning around her meal. A hand leaves him, grabbing him from his crotch to pull him in, leaving the other to wander down her body, first to her tits. She gropes her funbag with her right hand, making her moan even more around her meal as she constantly squeezes her milk maker, fingers moving occasionally to play with her nipple, pinching and twisting them.

She sucks on Jake's head a little more as she does a pleasured sigh around him, then pushes on him with her lert hand *Gulp*. His limp body starts its journey to go inside her as her tight moist throat grips at his head, squeezing and yanking on him as it tries to pull him even further inside. Marceline grins around her meal as he tongue continues to rub on the dog, slickening him in her spit so she may digest him, churn him up and turn him into thick, brown logs to be squeezed out her improved ass.

She moans at the thought, imagining his bones stretching her ass as Finn watches, rubbing one off with his throbbing hard dick as he stares at her cheeks that he will personally pound later. Her hand leaves her boobs, instead tracing down lower her body, sliding through her pubic hair as her finger eventually reaches her soaking wet pussy. She spreads her legs a little for ease of access before her fingers instantly get to work, rubbing her dripping lips as sticky juices cover her hand. She moans on her meal again, tongue wiggling about her yet to be ass and boob fat as she still savours him 'He tastes so good!'

She pushes on him again, her throat flexing as she swallows him, greedily trying to pull him completely inside. She was half tempted to let it do that, to let her throat claim Jake so it can shove him inside her stomach and use his body to improve hers, helping her pleasure Finn. She doesn't however as she goes back to sucking on Jake, his flavour that dominates her mouth and the pleasure she was getting from her soaking fingers penetrating her cunt making her eyes roll up.

She was at his waist, but his body was admittedly small, making Marceline chuckle, 'I've eaten bigger Jake, and they have all become my waist line as I squeezed out their remains~' She wiggles Jake about in her mouth with ease, causing her to grin, 'You are nothing… nothing but fat as a cushion for Finn's pushin!' She eagerly swallows, wanting Jake inside her so she can churn him as her fingering speeds up, filling the room with the slick sounds of her of her pussy squelching and the musky smell of her excitement. She imagines that the fingers inside her were Finn's, pleasuring her as she devours. She moans even more as her tongue slithers at Jake's crotch, the final bit before she sends him down to become shit and curves.

She licks at where his dick meant to be, only now remembering that dogs had a sheath system, something she doesn't complain about as she tilts her head up. She grins as his body starts to disappear into her completely, his head bulge only just making it to her stomach. It opens up, the sack groaning happily as Jake's unconscious form slides inside. Marceline swallows again as she looks up, mouth wide as the dog ass disappears into her throat, his yellow being replaced by the red of Marceline's throat clamping down on his legs. She giggles around her meal as her fingering speeds up once more, her now free second hand going to rub at her small belly bulge.

She starts gulping his limp legs, still enjoying his flavours as he slowly disappears into her. She watches his feet rapidly approaching her face 'Should I savour them?..." They come into her mouth and she instantly gulped them with a large grin 'Nope! Get in me!' Her throat bulges with the dog's feet before they slither further down, Marceline grinning in satisfaction as his legs disappear behind her chest and into her gut with the rest of him, causing her to sigh in pleasure. She looks down as she continues to finger herself, finding a small but large bulge for her belly. She rubs her hand over it, quickly stopping her fingering as she rubbed both hands soothingly on the top at the realisation 'I look pregnant…' She does another smooth, calm rub, 'This is what I would look like if I was pregnant with Finn's child...' She spins, looking herself in the boy's mirror and grins at the view, 'Looks good~' 

As her imagination comes to life, making her smile with a blush, her belly focus on its food. It kneads into Jake's limp form, shifting and moving him into a more compact form. Then clamps down, the stomach growls as it crushes the dog, aggressively rubbing the food inside it as acids start to pool in. With a slight sizzle the acids bite into his fur and skin, creating burn marks as the walls then rubs on his weakened defences.

Outside Marceline pats her belly with a grin, listening to it growl on its meal, "And that's what you get for getting in the way of me and Finn~" She slaps her belly, then walks back onto Finn's bed, rocking her belly and hips as her hand drifts to her dripping pussy. She sits on the bed again as she starts fingering her snatch, making her bite her bottom lip as she watches the belly bulge in front of her shift, not because of Jake struggling, but because her stomach was now aggressively churning her food to add to her form. She moans, her cunt dribbling onto Finn's bed 'He won't mind, and if I'm lucky, then they'll be more juices on it tonight~" And thus, her imagination came to life once more, the idea of Finn piercing her dripping wet pussy as her gut sloshes with Jake's digested form, all the while she pants as she makes out with Finn, letting him fill her snatch with hot, thick cum.

Suddenly her belly contracts, and her eyes widen *BUUURRRRPPP!* she slams her hands over her mouth. 

"... What was that?" Bubblegum asks from downstairs, voice muffled from the distance,

"I'm not sure… and I didn't like those bangs earlier… I'll have a look." Marceline's eyes widen as her eyes dart between the room's ladder and her large belly groaning happily. Footsteps rapidly approach her, until creaking comes from the ladder as Finn climbs it 'What do I do!? Pose sexily?! Threaten to digest him?! Go invis-' Finn pops his head up, and freezes at the sight before him. He was expecting many things, but not a naked Marceline with a massive blush, and a massive belly that was currently churning something, "What the-"

"Shh!" Marceline cuts him off, staring kinda fearfully at him, scared of what his reaction will be. "... Come here." The boys rises completely off the ladder, slightly shocked as he puts his sword back onto his back. 

"Marceline? What's going on?... Did you eat Jake?" She doesn't reply, fidgeting uncomfortably before lunging at the hero. Yet unlike with Jake, she doesn't shove Finn down her throat but instead slams her lips onto Finn's. The hero stumbles back with her still on him, wide eyed as he feels her long serpent tongue slip between his lips and dominate his mouth. All the while Marceline shifts, rubbing her still bare pussy on Finn's crotch and covering it in her sticky cum, sending massive waves of pleasure through her. She wraps her arms around Finn's neck and pulls him into her, all the while wrapping her legs around his hips and pressing her coochie onto his dick. What also leads to her pressing her belly into him, crushing Jake a little. She blushes immensely but ignores it, trying to make the kiss she was sharing with her crush last as long as possible.

Eventually, she is forced to break away, pulling her lips off his as spit connects them. They both pant to recover their breath, as Marceline stares worriedly into his eyes, "Don't say a word Finn, I'll explain in a moment." His gaze remains locked onto her, a massive blush on his face. "I… like you Finn. And I mean really like you. For the first time in hundreds of years, you get my heart pumping." Finn doesn't say a word, causing Marceline to lean in and kiss him again, making out with the hero again. A slight slick sound comes from them as their mouths part, both with massive blushes.

"But… where's Jake?" She presses a finger against his lips to silent any further questions,

"He… I ate him, I won't lie." She looks down at her bulging gut and rubs her hand at her belly bulge, "He tried attacking me, I defended myself." She gulps, knowing what she is about to say will either put Finn with or against her, "Trust me, it is better for him to be digested and to jiggle on my body… for you to enjoy when you fuck me tonight." She stares into his eyes, "I want you Finn, both to rail me with your thick meat, and to hold me close while we make out, cause Finn… I like you something bad."

"Finn?! What's going on up there!?" Bubblegum shouts up from the lower layers, making the boy spin and look away from Marceline, staring at where Bubblegum roughly was. His head snaps back to Marceline as she grinds her belly into him, rubs her moist pussy on his crotch, lift her tits, and does a blushing, though scared, smile at him. He slowly looks away, back at the room's ladder,

"Everything is fine. Jake…" He looks down at Marceline's gurgling belly, now constricting around his brother to make him hers, what she signals with a small cute burp *urp*, "... Ate too much and passed out. That was the burp and the thumping sounds was him falling over. I was just putting him in bed." Marceline was shocked, but grins, forcing her mouth on his as she moaned into his mouth, arms grabbing his head to pull him into the kiss, not that he resists anyways as he makes out with Marceline.

"I see… well get back down here, I still need to talk with you!" They part, both with blushes as spit connects them. Marceline grabs his red cheeks and makes him look at her,

"Go. I'll still be here, like always. No matter what people do to you, I'll still be ready for you." He stands stunned, then nods, giving her one final peck on the lips as she pulls off him with a smile, then Finn slowly turns around and walks to the ladder. He climbs down it, giving her and her gurgling belly one final look before fully disappearing from view, rushing down to meet Princess Bubblegum.

Marceline just stands there, feeling her gut churn Jake without even touching it. Then she grins, gaining a massive smile as she grabs her groaning belly, "I think… Finn just gave me permission to gurgle you Jake." He doesn't respond, still unconscious 'He probably won't wake up again.' She moans, crushing him a little under her hands as she massages her stomach, "What I think I'll just do, have you jiggle as my tits when they bounce like crazy later as I ride on Finn's thick, hard dick~" She teases as her hand sneaks to her pussy, rubbing her clit gently as she teases herself. Although her eyes leave her active stomach to instead look at the ladder Finn disappeared down.

Finn walks back into the living room, finding Bubblegum sitting on the couch. "Sorry for being so quiet up there, I didn't want to wake him up." Her eyes look him over,

"Why is there wet spot on your dick?" Finn snaps his head down, finding his shorts were now wet from where Marceline rubbed her bare pussy on him,

"... He dribbled when I picked him up, and it just landed in a bad spot." Bubblegum looks at him sceptically, but then shrugs,

"Well whatever, we still need to talk." Finn sighs, and sat himself down couch next to her, only for her to frown and get up, deciding to instead pace in front of the hero.

Unknown to them both, Marceline was watching from a corner invisible and was scowling at the princess 'You think him sitting next to you is disgusting?!' She angrily thinks, rubbing her churning belly with her hand. She watches as the pretty pink princess continues, "As I was saying earlier, you should have prioritised my lab! Not the candy people!" Finn flinches at her words,

"But PB! My whole thing is saving peeps! I can't-"

"Shut up Finn, I'm lecturing here." Marceline glares at PB, her belly growling. "I could just rebuild the candy people easily, but I can't rebuild years worth of research simply overnight." She walks in front of Finn, towering over him as she smiles down smugly, "You can't keep messing up like this Finn! Or there will be consequences~" She rubs her flat pink belly that growls threateningly, shocking the hero. Marceline however does a scarier growl as she floats forwards as her belly groans happily, 'After all these years of helping you, this is how you treat Finn!?' Bubblegum continues to grin smugly down at the hero, "So why shouldn't I do it? I am feeling peckish after all~"

She spins around, looking over her shoulder at Finn as she presses her ass out at him, less than an inch away from his face, "You have cost me some major time and money Finn by letting my lab be destroyed, so… I think it is only fair that you pay up~" She slaps her fat ass in her dress, all the while her stomach growls in preparation, "By letting me churn you up, and become fat to jiggle on my ass-" She spins around again, pushing her large boobs into his blushing face, "- and bounce on my tits~" She gains a massive grin, threatening to dribble what she rectifies by licking her pink lips, "Thanks for telling me that Jake was unconscious, otherwise I wouldn't have done this… as now that the danger is gone-"

She plays with the back of her dress, finding a hidden zip and pulling it down. Instantly her dress slackens, and seemingly flows of her shoulders as she smirks, gripping her shoulder pieces and pulling down, freeing her massive pink boobs, her perky nipples on full display. "But-!" Bubblegum harshly presses her large boobs into his face, filling his mouth with her sweet right nipple.

"Shut up Finn, I've decided now: you are now food for me to eat, digest, and shit back out through the very ass you will improve! And you're going to feel great as I do so! Your bones scratching my asshole as you slide out of me~ Where I will then cum all over your remains, before then walking home as if you never existed… but before that, while you are there with my nipple in your mouth, getting licking and sucking, tease my body a little before the main act~" Finn hesitates, making Bubblegum tut and wrap a hand around the back of his head, before forcefully shoving him into her funbags, smothering him until he did what he was told.

The boy whimpers a little, then starts sucking, flicking her nipple with his tongue. She smirks above him, cooing a little, "There, that wasn't so hard~ You're actually doing something useful for once!" With her nipple being pleased, she continues getting out of her dress, wiggling it down over her body, struggling a little to get her ass out, "Heh, when you add to me I won't be able to get back into my dress~ I guess I'm going back all natural!" She finally gets her massive, jiggling ass out of the dress, before letting it drop to the floor. She smiles, grabbing Finn's head and holding him against her tits as she kicks the dress away as her grin only gets bigger, "There~ much better! Now-"

She suddenly goes flying across the room, slamming into the wall of the tree house before being spun and thrown onto the floor violently. She groans, stunned, when something climbs atop her. She struggles against it, wiggling her body desperately, but she can't move an inch, all four of her limbs pinned to the floor. Then the thing pinning her reveals itself to be a very, very angry Marceline, who growls atop her. "After everything he has done for you, you were just going to eat him!?" Bubblegum grits her teeth and glares into Marceline's eyes.

"Get out of here Marceline, this doesn't concern you!" The vampire queen growls, stating her obvious disagreement with the fellow royal.

"I think it does you stupid gum!" At that moment, Marceline's stomach gluts several times, causing the candy royal's eyes to snap down to it. And find the massive bulge there. "Oh? I see you found Jake." She lets go of Bubblegum's left hand to pet her gurgling gut, what the royal tries to exploit to throw a punch at Marceline's face. But Finn steps on her hand, keeping it pinned under his weight as he stares down at her with a grin, Bubblegum returning it with one of desperation.

"Finn, help me! I'm sorry I-"

"He is not going to help you Bubblegum." The queen says with a massive grin, making the princess change her focus back onto her. She finds her using her hand to grope her stomach, what growls happily at the stimulation. "And you, will join be Jake in here~ To be food for me to churn up, burn with acid and pulp with muscles. Then, once you are nothing but a purée in my stomach, my intestines will claim you, and turn you into fat to jiggle on me." Her hand leaves her belly to grab her tits instead, squeezing it in her hand as she bites her lip in pleasure.

"Marceline ple-" She is shut up when Marceline leans forward atop her, shoving her tits directly on her face, just as she had done to Finn, 'Revenge bitch!’

"Will you please stop begging!... And while you are there, lick and suck a little, if you do a good enough job I might just let you go~" The princess wastes no time, shifting to get the nipple inside her mouth before sucking and licking it, covering it in her spit. Marceline giggles, enjoying how Bubblegum has fully submitted to her, just for the slim chance of survival. And by slim, she meant no chance. 'That's what you get for doing it to Finn!' The hand that was groping her tits goes to her ass, and gives it a massive slap, causing the already massive orbs to jiggle sexily as Marceline smirks, pressing her tits down further onto the pinned royal. 

"You will probably go to my ass, making it even hotter as all your life will equal to as fat designed to cushion me sitting down… and someone's hips as they rail me with a big, fat cock! I think you will be enjoying that part as much as I will~ Then, what is left of you will you be processed, then come sliding out the very ass you improved as long, soft, brown turds that I will forget about completely in a day." The pink woman struggles under the grey tits, making Marceline giggles again as she looks up Finn.

He had a massive blush, but an even bigger boner as it bulges in his shorts. She smiles, giving him half-lidded eyes, "Hey Finn, I have something to ask of you."

"S-sure, what is it?" She grins as Bubblegum stares with worry around the boob smothering her, still sucking the nipple.

"I want you to use that monster in your shorts to fuck Bubblegum down my throat~" Bubblegum goes wide eyed, and releases muffled complaints as she attempts to struggle again, but all she achieves is screaming on Marceline's nipple, making the woman shiver.

"Sure, just let me grab something first." He walks away, making Marceline grab the hand he was standing on while watching him walk, tits still on the struggling Bubblegum. He walks over to the corner of the room, and searches around, then grins as he reaches down and grabs something, lifting it to reveal Bubblegum's crown. He walks back to them, dick bouncing in his shorts from his movement as Marceline bites her lip in anticipation 'Oh how I want that thing ramming me!' He stands in front of them, then pushes the crown onto Bubblegum, "Here, you dropped this when you were tackled~ Try and order me now, princess! Marceline... enjoy~"

Marceline smirks and stretches her mouth wide, showing off to Bubblegum her long tongue, her building saliva, and her flexing tight throat that she was doomed to go down. The queen clamps her mouth down on the princess, completely covering her face as Bubblegum screams into her mouth, wiggling and struggling against Marceline's grip. All she causes is Marceline to grin in joy however, as she then sets her tongue to lap at her pretty pink face. It does circles on her victim, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut tight while the extremely long serpent muscle covers her in spit.

And overload Marceline with flavours. She moans onto her meal, her grin getting bigger as her eyes roll up, pushing her head down instinctively to bring more of Bubblegum and her flavour in. However, when she rolled her eyes up, she spots Finn standing in front of her, staring with a massive blush as he struggles with a hard-on in his shorts. She grins at him, and pulls off Bubblegum's face with a downpour of spit, revealing the royal's face covered in her saliva, Bubblegum whimpering as she twitches in fear. "Give me a sec Finn." Marceline explains, before shifting.

She drags the royal out in front of her, all the while leaning back and sitting on her own legs. Bubblegum is brought to kneel in front of the queen while struggling against the iron grip the vampire has on her wrist. Marceline just licks her lips in anticipation, "Hey Finn… drop the shorts~" Finn blushes, but hastily does so, leaving him in his boxers, "Those too Finny boy~..." She looks him directly in the eyes, staring into him with a massive blush and grin, "... I want to see your dick!" The hero blushes, but grips his male undergarments, the tight bulge that was his cock pressing against it, teasing Marceline who bites her bottom lip.

Then he drops his boxers. His dick springs out, revealing to the girls his large, throbbing meat that twitches in front of the women as they both stare. Bubblegum's spit covered jaw drops, while Marceline stares at it with a lustful stare, watching it pulse as pre-cum starts to dribble from the head. "Oh yeah, I want that thing in me~" Finn blushes heavily, and grips his meat and slowly rubs it, waiting for Marceline to continue, "Don't bother Finn." He stops, staring at her full of confusion. "Why do that… when you could do her~" Marceline says, and stares at Bubblegum's ass. The royal goes wide eyed while Finn’s gaze locks onto the pink butt as Bubblegum struggles return,

"Don't do a thing Finn!" Bubblegum shouts as she wiggles her ass, as if trying to make it harder to grab, but all she does is make it more desirable as Finn stares at it.

"Are you sure… Marceline?" He questions uncertainty, making Marceline giggle cutely, 

"Oh yeah~ She was going to eat you, it was only fair you get revenge. And I want that revenge to be you, using you big, fat cock!... To fuck her down my throat, sending her to my stomach to be churned up with Jake~" Finn's eyes go to her bulge 'I forgot about him… I guess it will be easy for me to see him jiggling on Marceline then.' He nods, making Marceline laugh, bouncing both her still naked tits and gurgling belly. "Then grab her ass!"

Bubblegum screams as Finn bends down and grabs her ass, lifting it up to his hips as the princess's head levels with Marceline's, the undead grinning, "You should enjoy this~" And with that tease she opens her mouth, and she actually starts at her crown, her tongue slithering out and wrapping around it, pulling it off her head and bringing it inside her mouth. Bubblegum stares in fear while Finn positions himself behind her, but she doesn't notice as she watches Marceline grin on her crown, then slowly close her mouth, sealing it inside her. She smirks, then tilts her head up, showing off her throat. *Gulp*. In a single simple swallow, the crown is taken inside as it shoots down her throat as a large bulge before quickly disappearing behind Marceline's tits, all the while the vampire smiles happily, spit threatening to dribble out. 

Bubblegum watches its brief bulge, and despite it disappearing behind Marceline's sexy funbags, she knows when it reaches the stomach as the vampire's gut gurgles happily, greedily accepting more food. What means it is all too willing to take her.

Black tendrils shoot out the back of the vampire and wrap around the royal, who panics as her arms are pinned to her sides while slowly dragging her closer to the smirking Marceline. She comes within centimetres of the grey grinning face, who grabs her head with her now free hands and sends out her serpent tongue to lick her face. She winces as the slimy muscle rubs across her face, leaving a even more sticky spit on her face as Marceline moans loudly, bringing her tongue back inside, "You taste so good Bubblegum! I'm definitely sending you to join Jake~ To be gurgled up and bounce on me as fat!" She looks up at Finn,

"You good to go Finn?" Bubblegum eyes widen, she had forgotten about the human who was now rubbing his very hard dick against her coochie. She struggles, yet Finn keeps a strong grip on her ass, keeping his dick poking against her moist lips.

"Yeah~" Finn says, staring at the wiggling bubble butt with lust as she struggles.

"Good~ Now fuck her in me!" Finn doesn't waste time. He spears her on his cock as he rams it inside her pussy, his hips slapping into her massive ass as he moans loudly, feeling her tight cunt squeeze pleasurable on his massive cock. Bubblegum goes to scream, but Marceline shuts her up by shoving her head inside her mouth. The royal scream becomes muffled as Marceline grins around her meal, her eyes rolling up at the flavour of Bubblegum filling her mouth. Her tongue starts slathering the petrified royal in spit, rubbing every inch of the pink skinned woman as she screams some more, feeling Finn's dick pulling out her.

The hero grins in pleasure as he continues to stare at her jiggling ass, pulling his hips back to reveal his juice covered cock. Then he slams his dick back into her, feeling her soft warm folds envelope his cock as he sighs in pleasure. His hips instinctively start speeding up, slowly coming to a full brutal fucking on the royal as wet slaps and squelches fill the room. The hero begins panting, grinning down at the bouncing ass in his hand as he ploughs it with his huge cock, sweat beginning to form on his body. He moans, and looks up the royal's body, barely seeing her massive tits swinging madly under her. And Marceline's mouth wrapped around her head.

The undead was doing savoury licks and sucks on Bubblegum, jaws shifting as she gently nibbles on her meal. Her hands were now at her belly, feeling up Jake's bulge in pleasure as her stomach growls and gluts deeply. Grinning evilly, Marceline contracts her stomach, shifting the air inside before burping directly in Bubblegum's face. The royal screams, making the undead chuckle on her head before continuing to savour her, moaning loudly at her flavour as she stares at Finn mashing Bubblegum's ass.

She blushes, and drifts a hand to her moist pussy as she took in the sight before her. Her fingers penetrate her cunt as she stares at Finn's long rod pistoning in and out of Bubblegum, his hips slamming into her ass with loud slaps. 'He could be doing that to me later tonight!' She moans, 'But for that to happen, I need this bitch gone!' And so she relaxes her throat before the petrified royal, who stared with wide eyes as it yearns open for her. "NO! FINN I'M SORRY! HEL-"

*Gulp* Marceline moans loudly as she sends Bubblegum screaming into her throat, her neck bulging with the face of the princess's terrified expression. As Marceline's throat clamps down her meal, she looks up at Finn, staring him in the eyes as he pounds away. He grins down at her, enjoying Bubblegum's ass as he pants and sweats, his wet slaps mixing in with Marceline's moans and her snack's screams. He stops humping, feeling her wet cunt dribble onto him, hugging and rubbing his cock, trying to get him to continue as despite her protests, she wanted this. Finn chuckles and removes his hands, placing them on the back of Marceline's head instead, much to her confusion, "What? You asked me to fuck her down your throat! I just need some leverage~"

Marceline moans onto her meal, her fingering speeding up as she harshly rubs her stuffed belly. Finn grins, and his hips slowly start speeding up, rejuvenating Bubblegum's struggles as his hips begin slamming again. He pulls on Marceline's head, making sure she can't be pushed back by his fucking, and instead push Bubblegum down her throat. He was slamming the princess so hard that not only was her body jiggling, but it was carrying into Marceline as well, much to her pleasure.

The vampire moans loudly, feeling Finn's dick make her tits bounce, gurgling belly sway, and ass shake… and push Bubblegum further down her. She slackens her jaw and relaxes her throat, letting every slap of Finn's hip to push the royal inside her millimetre by millimetre as she slowly devours the princess's shoulders. Her fingers both frantically rub her soaking cunt and press into her swollen belly as she moans onto Bubblegum. Suddenly Marceline's eyes snap wide as she cums, screaming in ecstasy onto her meal while Finn starts fucking it even harder. Her pussy shoots hot sticky femcum out, splattering her hand, legs, and floor in her juices leaving her a panting, sweating mess.

Finn grins at Marceline's blissful smile while his hips slap wetly against Bubblegum's butt, pushing her deeper into the vampire with a squelch. The undead recovers, and starts fingering herself once more as she watches Finn fuck. Her long serpent tongue sneaks out her mouth as the pink bouncing tits slowly approaches, and starts flicking at the hard nipples with her tongue. She tastes Finn saliva from earlier when they were forced into his mouth, and moans loudly, eagerly lapping his spit on the swinging orbs.

The tits are pushed against her chin, and Marceline stretches her jaw to bring the orbs inside her maw. She clamps down on them, sucking on all the tasty meat her mouth, rolling her jaw to harshly rub and squeeze the royal's breasts. Then she hears moaning from within her, and then a scream. The princess's body spasms, and Finn moans loudly as he feels her tight cunt clench even tighter onto his dick as cum sprays around his thick meat. He doesn't stop humping however, not letting the woman's orgasm slow him as he keeps a firm grip on Marceline's head. 

The royal soaks his dick, crotch, balls, legs, and floor in her juices, but Finn doesn't care as with the next aggressive slap of his hips he pushes her massive tits inside Marceline's throat. *Gulp* The pink orbs are pulled in, disappearing into the darkness of her throat as the vampire moans, feeling them bulge inside her. And with another swallow, she starts approaching Bubblegum's belly. Finn smirks at her, "If it wasn't for you saving me back there, I would be in there right now, getting churned up as she probably masturbates away~"

He takes a hand off Marceline's head and slaps Bubblegum's ass as he fucks it, "And adding to this!... But at the end of the day, I'm getting to destroy it as I send it down your throat." He grabs Marceline's head and pushes hard, making the princess sink deeper in as the vampire moans on her meal again, "Where you'll churn her up… and add her to an ass anyone would want to be a part off~" Marceline screams at his teasing as her cunt squirts again, covering everything beneath her pussy in even more cum, much to Finn's pleasure.

Bubblegum meanwhile was being pushed into the stomach when the vampire orgasm clamps down on her. She winces, screaming as the muscles threaten to crush her, but they eventually relent, revealing to her the digesting Jake at the bottom of the sack. He was breathing, but weakly as wounds cover his form, skin torn and body bent awkwardly as he lays in a pool of acid. Marceline hasn’t started fully digesting him yet, saving him for when Bubblegum entered. She stares at his body with fear, "No!" She is pushed against it, some acid on his fur sizzling her face as she is slowly curled inside.

Finn gives a pleasured sigh as his hips slap against Bubblegum, watching the now recovered Marceline start gulping down her waist and approaching the hips he was fucking. His humps speed up as sweat covers his body, and begins panting, "Marceline." She looks up away from his dick pounding her bubble butt, imagining it was hers when they have fun later, "I'm close! Where do you want it?" She stares at his huge dick pumping in and out of Bubblegum's snatch, and with a grin takes her hand off her expanding belly to point at the woman's wrecked pussy. "Want a stuffed meal?" She grins with a blush, causing Finn to pant as his hips speed up.

Then with a cry, he cums, shooting load after load of his thick, creamy cum into Bubblegum's cunt. His hips press against her butt, slapping his emptying balls onto her clit, causing her to cum as well as her pussy clamps down on Finn's thick, pulsing meat. Finn pants, his hips resting against Bubblegum as her snatch's orgasm keeps all his cum inside her, not letting any of it squirt out. With a pleased sigh he pushes himself forward a little, moving Bubblegum's ass inside Marceline's mouth completely as his belly smushes against her face, then slowly pulling back out. His cock sliding free from his fuck toy with a squelch, the dam removed as cum dribbles out Bubblegum's, sore, well used cunt.

Marceline stares at his cock covered in Bubblegum's juices while his own cum dribbles off, slowly softening in front of the undead as she tastes the mashed ass in her mouth. She moans, 'GLOB I WANT HIM TO USE ME LIKE THAT!' Her serpent tongue immediately starts wrapping around the ass in her mouth, tasting every crack and curve as she moans at the flavour, her eyes rolling up. She prods the tight pink ring that was Bubblegum's asshole, covering it in her spit before entering inside.

The ass wiggles weakly in her mouth as a response, making Marceline giggle as she sends her tongue even further inside, thanking for her shape shifting powers. She starts exploring the depths of Bubblegum's anal cavity, moaning at the flavour as Bubblegum struggles return. Her eyes drift to Finn to find him moving towards her with a slowly hardening cock, yet when he reaches her, he crouches and pushes her up onto sitting on her legs. He stares at the massive, wiggling belly in front of him with a blush, then grins as he uses both hands to rub it, causing Marceline to coo as he pushes at Bubblegum's struggles. His eyes drift up to the giant tits resting on the struggling gut, and his grin becomes even larger.

"She wanted me to do this to her… and she is about to become you, so guess her orders carry over~" With that tease that makes Marceline go wide eyed, then half-lidded as her eyes roll up, feeling Finn play with her nipple with his mouth. As he sucks on her grey tit, her tongue leaves Bubblegum's ass, what allows the princess to really start kicking her legs. Marceline quickly puts an end to that, grabbing the struggling limbs with a grin as she slowly moves her tongue, tracing it around the giant ass until finally, she reaches her destination, causing Bubblegum to freeze up.

She flicks Bubblegum's obliterated cunt. Immediately she tastes the mind shattering flavour of Finn's cum, and moans loudly, sending her tongue deep inside to get as much of the goop as she can. She closes her mouth around her thighs and starts sucking, bringing out gollop after gollop of Finn's thick, creamy, delicious cum. She moans and starts swishing it around her mouth with a blissful grin, covering PB's ass in Finn's baby batter.

She grabs PB's legs to prevent her from being swallowed, then sends Finn's cum down her gullet. She moans as she sends the sperm to her stomach, all of it sliding and covering Bubblegum's body in its decent, until ending up in the gurgling stomach where it promptly splats on the princess's face. She immediately starts thrashing, complaining loudly as Finn chuckles, and promptly ends her wiggling with some very hard massages on the struggling gut. Marceline sighs as she feels Finn's hands knead her belly, while also going back to play with her tits.

She grins and lifts her head up. Then swallows. The throat flexes open, causing the cum and spit lubed ass to slide into it. *Gulp* Finn opens his eyes, and from the tits in his mouth, he sees her throat bulge with the massive bubble butt. He continues to suck and lick the grey nipple in his mouth as he watches the ass be dragged further down. He stares as the orbs disappear behind the massive funbags he was sucking, before pulling back and looking at the massive belly. It expands as more of Bubblegum is brought inside, making him grin and start to massage the princess to help turn her into a sludge.

Marceline let's go of the legs, letting the calves sticking out her mouth wiggle as she swallows Bubblegum's thighs completely. Her tongue continues to cover the pink limbs in her spit as they are slowly dragged inside, while her now free hands rest on Finn's shoulders. She doesn't squish him into her stomach, she doesn't make him do anything… except to remain here with her. Bubblegum's feet are pulled inside, and Marceline closes her mouth around them with a massive grin, sucking and licking them as to get her final bits of flavour as she prepares to send her to her destiny as ass and tit fat.

She eventually gives them one final lick inside her mouth, before with a grin, *Gulp* sends the last of PB to her gurgly grave. Her throat bulges with them, before disappearing behind the spit covered breast of Marceline, and eventually ending up in her gut. Finn rubs at the massive belly, looking up to grin at Marceline, who returns it with one of her own. "How was she?” Marceline goes to respond, but suddenly,

*BUURRPP* A loud escape of gas comes out of her mouth, making the couple laugh as Marceline removes her hands off Finn. "Yeah, that basically sums it up. She was a princess, leading a kingdom to a brighter future…" She grins, her hands drifting to grope her pleased tits and rub her still wet cunt, "She is now my meal, for you to help me churn it up and add as padding to my body~" Finn blushes, but grins as he complies, harshly kneading Bubblegum as to turn her into shit.

The princess inside was struggling, trying to get upright. But every time she tries, Finn's hands push her back into the head-down ass-up position, pushing her face back into the acids and the digesting Jake. Until with a cry of rage, she spins herself around. She stomps her foot down onto Jake, using him as a platform in the pool of corrosive liquid, "Sorry Jake!" She yells, while some leftover cum from Finn constantly drips out her cunt and onto the unconscious dog. "FINN! GET ME OUT!"

…

*BURP* Marceline sighs as she lets out a big one, idly groping and fingering herself as Finn rubs her gurgling belly. The princess immediately becomes a flurry of movement, making Marceline moan loudly as she continues to finger herself. Finn grins and stares her in the eyes as he starts kissing her belly, rubbing it over with his hands to help churn her up… and his brother.

Marceline stands up with her massive belly, grinning as she hears her acids slosh onto Bubblegum, "Have to admit, you feel pretty good in me Bubblegum~" She gets a muffled cry in response, making her laugh, "Have fun becoming my shit!" She looks at Finn, to find him having a glance at the time, before hurriedly focusing back on her belly.

He continues to rub her gut, deliberately pushing Bubblegum down and into the acids. Marceline moans, burping up some of Bubblegum's air as she returns back to idly fingering herself, looking up as she moans in pleasure. Stuffed with food and having Finn rub her bloated belly was always a daydream of the woman, causing her to grin lustfully, "Yeesss Finn~ Help me churn her up!" He chuckles, deciding to now harshly press on her belly, actually moving the royal around as he pushes every inch of her into the acids.

"So… will you let Jake out?" Marceline snaps out of her pleasure, looking down at Finn with a blush, then away shamefully,

"Erm… well… he is… a bit… digested now…" She says, stopping her fingering, "I mean he's not dead! Just injured a little-" Finn chuckles, rubbing her belly even harder,

"I don't care. Gurgle him." As if to mirror his opinion her stomach gurgles loudly, glutting happily as it digests it meal.

Marceline blink, "You sure? You do realise he'll become nothing but shit, right?"

Finn chuckles, "Yep!..." He kisses her nipple again, "... and fat to jiggle as we fuck later~" Marceline stares silently with a blush, then grins, her fingering starting up again, this time even faster.

"What are you going to do? Bend me over and obliterate my pussy? Or make me choke on your fat cock?" Finn smirks and takes his hand off her belly to instead grab her ass cheeks and squeezes them.

"Oh I'll fuck your pussy, harder than I did with Bubblegum's~" Marceline moans loudly, her idle hand rubbing her struggling belly while the other under her gut frantically fingers herself, panting as she feels Finn grope her ass. He squeezes it, feeling up the area where her meal will pad. He pulls it apart, revealing to the world her flexing asshole that she will later shit their remains out off. He mushes the cheeks together, pulling her hips towards him, something that she is all to willing to do. 

On the next 'mush', her hand leaves his belly, and pushes him away from kissing Bubblegum's weakening struggles and onto her dripping cunt as her hips move to his ass massage. He happily complies, kissing her clit before lapping up her juices, triggering Marceline to sigh in pleasure, 'Finn is eating me out!' She moans as Finn really starts going at her coochie, making her legs buckle with her large meal as she grinds against Finn a little.

Inside her gurgling stomach Bubblegum continues to wail on the stomach, the acids biting away her pink flesh. She doesn't even want to know what state Jake is in as she uses him as a seat for her bubble butt, but she can feel his form softening under her ass. The acids have risen up to her waist now, sizzling at her skin as Bubblegum panics, struggling against the stomach walls as she listens to Marceline's moans. Eventually, the princess slouches, head resting against the red wall that rubs acid onto her, but she doesn't care. She gives up, feeling the walls start to close in on her as she listens to the gurgles of her own digestion and the moans of a pleased Marceline.

Back outside, Marceline moans loudly, *urp* occasionally releasing gas as she fondles her tits, panting in pleasure as Finn licks her pussy with loud slicking sounds. "Finn… I'm getting close!" The hero grins on her cunt, giving one final deep lick inside her folds before focusing completely on her clit, sucking and licking it while bringing his hand off massaging an ass cheek to instead finger her. "Finn! *MOAN* I- AAHHH!" She let go of her tits to grab his head, then smushing him against her orgasming cunt, not that Finn minds. He opens his mouth wide to completely envelope her pussy while removing his fingers, letting her cum straight into his mouth. Squirt after squirt of Marceline's juices fill his mouth as she grinds against him a little, moaning loudly as she continues orgasm.

Eventually, it ends with a slightly sweaty Marceline panting, using Finn's mouth as a seat for a moment as her shaky legs recover. *BUUURRPP* A massive amount of gas flies out her grinning mouth, before her hands finally leave Finn's head and she pulls her sticky cunt off the hero. She looks down at him smirking up at her, mouth covered in her cum. He smiles and stares directly at her as he swallows, sending her juices to his stomach, causing the undead to blush. He stands up, sending his tongue to lap up the cum sitting around his mouth with a smile.

"You taste pretty nice~" She blushes at him, causing the hero to smirk, "But! How was she?" He inquires as he grabs her belly, making her smirk,

"Globbing amazing~" She too grips her belly, and they both start kneading it and the meals inside, pushing Bubblegum around while rubbing some gum off her body. Finn stares at the gut inquisitively, listening to it sloshing,

"Is she already digested?" He asks in curiosity, not stopping the massage for one second. Marceline shrugs,

"No idea. Hey Bubblegum! You still alive in there!? Or have you been churned!?" She yells at her belly, then smirks as a weak groan comes out, "You're nearly dead already? Wow you're pathetic!" She slaps her belly, making her meal groan again. "This!-" She grabs the bulge that was her head, squeezing it a little, "- is what you get for trying to eat MY Finn you bitch! Enjoy becoming my curves, because I'm going to enjoy shitting your remains out!" 

Finn pulls away from her, staring up at her worriedly, "Hey... I've got something I need to tell you…"

Startled, Marceline let's go Bubblegum's head and halts her taunting, "Erm… what is it?" She asks with trepidation.

"Well… I am sort of dating Huntress Wizard right now…" Marceline slouches, the only part of her that was happy was her belly that gluts away. She remembered what Jake screamed at her 'I won't let Finn ruin another relationship…' She looks down, though instead of seeing the floor, all she sees is her massive stomach. 'I remember the news that he was dating someone… how could I forget!? I was depressed for like a month!' 

Suddenly her massive belly gets enveloped in a tight hug, and as she rears her head back in startlement Finn slams his lips into hers. She gains a massive blush as his tongue enters her mouth, but she doesn't complain, sending out her serpent one to play. They make out as Finn gropes her belly, before he pulls back with a blushing grin, "But I will happily make her an ex if you want." Marceline's jaw drops,

"Seriously!?" 'Does this mean-!? No life isn't that nice! But-!' Marceline's mind goes crazy at the possibility of her dating her crush.

"Yes… I'll be honest I always had feelings for you…" Her eyes go wide, "... But I thought you weren't interested in me after what you said when I was younger." Marceline mentally face palms, 'Glob damn it! I missed out on dating Finn because of that!?' He watches her go through a rollercoaster of emotions and rubs her gut, causing her to burp, 

"*Burrp*... I see." She pulls him against her gut, "Keep rubbing by the way." He happily complies, looking up and staring her in they eyes,

"What I'm trying to say is… do you want to date me?" Marceline freezes up, and Finn in fear of denial tries to swoon her over by rubbing her gut, planting kisses on her churning stomach as he stares into her eyes. But there was no need for him to, Marceline had made her decision over a year ago. With a smile she grabs his head, pulls it off belly, and slams her lips into him. Finn instantly melts into her, both of them wrapping their arms around each other's necks and pulling themselves together, both trying to make the kiss last as long as possible.

Eventually Finn pulls back, "Finn… as cliché as it sounds, I've been waiting to hear you say that for years." She pulls him into her belly, both of them listening to it groan with a smile,

"You think you can handle more?" He asks, making the undead laugh.

"Definitely Finn! Why? You volunteering~?"

Finn blushes heavily, but shakes his head, "Actually it's because Huntress Wizard is coming over any minute now, it's why I brought up this whole dating business" Marceline eyes widen, then she grins, "You ready to turn my ex girlfriend into ex girl?"

Marceline clenches her stomach, *bbbwoouuurrrrppp* right in Finn's face, "You bet Finn." She grins and licks her lips, "But until she arrives, you want to help me churn Jake and Bubblegum~?" Finn grabs her gut and immediately starts harshly kneading it, getting a groan from Bubblegum as he feels her squish under his hands, *urp* Marceline sighs as she lets up Bubblegum's air, then grabs Finn and pulls them both towards the couch. She sits down, legs spread to allow her slightly sloshing belly to rest between them.

She sighs and leans back, allowing Finn to continue helping in breaking down his brother and his ruler, causing her to burp lazily every once in awhile, murmuring in pleasure as her gut gurgles and groans. Then three heavy knocks hit the door. They both jumped up in startlement, then look at each other with a grin as Marceline goes invisible, "Bring her to the couch then grab her, I want you to feed her to me~" Finn nods and rushes to the door.

He swings it open to be greeted by Huntress Wizard, smiling at him happily, "Hey Finn!" She doesn’t even flinch at seeing completely naked, and instead peeks around him, peering into the room was completely empty, "Where is everyone else? Or are we alone for tonight?" He grins at her, 

"Yep, we're alone. It's just me, my girlfriend, and some food~" She grins and kisses him while Marceline smirks at his words. The forest nymph walks into his home, deliberately shaking her hips as she does so. Finn grins and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her into him as they look at each other, going into a make out session with her as he pulled her towards the couch.

She breaks away, looking at the furniture, "We're going to have some fun here?" Finn grins, kissing her again before slipping around back, pressing his crotch into her ass, something she eagerly pushes her butt into as well as she feels his thick rod between her clothed cheeks.

"Yep~" His arms wrap around her arms, groping her tits as she grinds her ass into Finn, biting her bottom lip in pleasure as she lets her guard down.

Finn suddenly squeezes his arms together, pinning them to her side yet causing Huntress to laugh, "Easy Finn! Or are we getting rough tonight~?"

"You could say that." Huntress eyes go wide as another voice fills the air, and she snaps to its epicentre at the couch. Marceline becomes visible again, resting in the chair with a massive belly and a proud grin, "But don't worry, I can smooth you down~" She rubs her gurgling belly, before slapping a bulge, making Bubblegum moan in pain.

Huntress immediately tries backpedalling, but Finn keeps a strong grip on her, and walks them towards the undead. She floats from the chair and towards the duo, pushing her churning belly into cringing Huntress, letting her feel Bubblegum's weak struggles as she grins at Finn, "Remove her clothes for me." Finn nods, and the moment her removes his hand from the nymph black tendrils take his place. He starts stripping her of her clothes, slowly unwrapping the meal for his new girlfriend as it struggles in her grasp.

The final piece to go were her dark green underwear, making Finn slap her bare ass before backing up, "She's ready!" Huntress struggles again in her grasp, but Marceline was too busy focusing on Finn to notice, or more accurately, his eagerly throbbing cock. She bites her lip and looks down at her meal, 'I'm going to want my mouth for something else…'

Marceline laughs, "Thanks Finn, but this time it will be a bit different~" He raises an eyebrow in curiosity, making her smirk. She rises up yet keeps Huntress on the ground, then floats onto her back, presenting Finn her ass and uses her hands to spread her wet pussy lips, "I want her in here~"

The food and the hero stare, before Finn smirks and grabs Huntress's head and pushing her towards the dribbling cunt. She immediately struggles, but Marceline's tendrils hold her steady, "Get off me Finn! I- *HMPH!*" Marceline slams her pussy onto her face, the nymph grimacing as the grey cunt smears sticky clear juices on her face. Marceline pulls back, a line of cum connecting her lower lips to the mouth of Huntress.

"Shut up." The wizard goes to speak out again, causing the vampire to press her coochie against her face again, wrapping her legs around her head. The nymph glares, the only thing she is able to see is Marceline's pussy at the bottom of her vision, and her humongous glutting belly. "As I was saying, he has chosen me. Deal with it, cum." With that Marceline sends her hands down, holding her steady as she rises, putting her eager lips atop Huntress's antlers.

Then moaning loudly as she starts to lower herself onto them, a squelch escaping as they get enveloped by her greedy lips. Huntress screams, thrashing to escape but she succeeds in doing nothing, causing Finn to nod and stand away. He looks up at Marceline, who was panting as she lowers herself slowly, savouring Huntress's struggles, "You're a tad too far for me to kiss you…" Marceline snaps to him, staring at him longingly as she takes her hands off Huntress's head and reaches for him.

He however steps away with a grin, "Guess I better take my mouth somewhere else~" He teases, walking around behind her and in front of Huntress, who starts to cry as she stares at him, 

"Finn… why?" Finn ignores her, lifting to spread the grey butt right in front of him, the asshole winking at him as he grins. He sticks his tongue out and starts eagerly lapping at the tight ring, making Marceline moan and bring her hands up to grope her tits, squeezing her eyes tight in pleasure.

"Oh yeah~ <3" She uses her tendrils to yank Huntress further up into her cunt, making her yell a cry of pleasure as her coochie dribbles cum atop her head. Finn can't stand it anymore, and starts to manually pump his throbbing cock, rubbing the warm hard meat in his hands as a pearl of pre-cum forms at the top. Huntress stares at him with a broken heart, feeling the cunt above tug and devour her antlers as she grimaces and shifts herself within the tendrils. 

Marceline looks around her gurgling belly to try and see what she is doing, and discovers her trying to shuffle her pussy onto Finn's cock. The hero doesn't notice, too busy eating out the vampire's ass to notice. Marceline growls and yanks her away from him, taking her hands off her tits to grab her head around her belly, "He's mine bitch, and I say you can't fuck him! I want that dick for myself~" Finn speeds up his licking, making the vampire smile lewdly as she flexes her cunt to tug on Huntress, and using her hands, yanks the nymph up, fully taking her antlers inside. 

Her pussy slaps onto the head of Huntress and the vampire screams, cumming from all the pleasure as her coochie squirts all over its meal. Her spasming snatch sprays her legs, her hands holding its meal, her tendrils, Finn's floor, and her meal itself. The wizard grimaces as the warm cum runs down her head, her struggles intensifying, "I ain't gay! Let me go or eat me normally, please! Just don't send me up there!" Marceline pants, and lowers her sweaty floating form down, moaning loudly as her quivering cunt starts devouring the soaked food. Huntress struggles violently, yet was barely able to move an inch as she was slowly devoured right before the one she loves, who uncaringly still lapped at the grey flexing asshole.

Marceline screams as her pussy spreads over the wet head of Huntress Wizard, a loud slicking noise escaping the act, "This is not my favourite way to eat something, but Glob does it feel the best!" Marceline screams, while Huntress cries tears as she feels the pussy lips start to approach her eyes. Finn hums on her asshole, making her moan before he pulls back, "So what is your favourite way?" She grins, finally letting go of her meals head to instead spread her cheeks with her wet hands,

"With my asshole of course!~" It yearns open, revealing years of experience devouring people. Finn simply grins and leans forward, plant his lips on her ring and sticking his tongue inside. Marceline moans, keeping her hands on her cheeks to spread them, to allow Finn the most access in eating her ass. Huntress stares at him, the hero literally less than an inch away from her as she gets eaten, then her gaze drifts up to the snatch slowly sliding over her eyes, and her world is replaced by pulsing flesh. Marceline yanks her tendrils up, and her pussy eagerly slurps up more of Huntress Wizard, bringing her dribbling cunt to rest against her lips.

Marceline moans, and clenches her stomach as she pulls the wizard inside her. Inside her gut Bubblegum slouches against the stomach wall, up to her head in acid as her body falls apart, listening to Marceline's moans. When she had given up, she had sat down on Jake with her cum filled pussy, simply because she was out of room in the stomach as it closes in on her. He was well gone by that point, sitting at the bottom of a pool of acid as the stomach churned him for so long that he was nearly unrecognisable, so she doubted he minded her resting her huge butt on him.

She wasn't doing too good either, her entire body limp as huge strips of her were peeled off, getting lost into the acid as she and Jake go through the process of becoming fat. *Burp* The acids rise, forcing her to look straight up to stay in an air bubble. She sighs, accepting her fate as bone-filled logs to be squeezed out Marceline's ass, most probably getting cummed on several times in the process. She fidgets a little, feeling Jake's skull under her ass getting lodged between her cheeks, then up them, making her drop into the acid as her seat disappears inside her digesting rear. She jumps back up gasping for air as Jake's skull disappears up her ass.

Marceline screams in pleasure, feeling Bubblegum suddenly moving in her gut while Huntress disappears inside her cunt, all the while Finn eats her ass out. Her poor mind can't handle it, and she loses herself to it, "Yes Finn! Eat my ass! Don't worry about Huntress! She's a cum load! A snack for my snatch!" Finn happily licks her quivering asshole, shoving his tongue inside and laps at her walls, gulping any anal slime that he gets.

"Ahhhh!" She moans, and yanks Huntress even further inside. Her mouth slides inside, and she finally succumbs to fear, screaming within the pussy as its walls squelches and flexes on her head. Marceline's tongue hangs out, panting with moans as she feels the scream vibrate inside her cunt, "Fuck yes!" Burping up some more of Bubblegum's air, she pushes further down the wizard turned snatch snack with a loud squelch and moan. Her hands leave her ass, and one goes to her tits while the other rubs her clit, making her scream in pleasure. 

Her lower lips start to take in Huntress's shoulders, cum dribbling down her body as her pussy spreads wide. Her tendrils retreat, allowing the nymph's arms to shoot up and immediately trying pushing herself free, yet does nothing but make Marceline chuckle. With a flex of her cunt, she yanked more of Huntress inside, bringing her lips to rest against her tits, then start stretching Marceline to her limit. Her eyes widen as she gasps, then she screams in pleasure as she cums. 

Clear sticky juices gush out of her cunt, spraying Huntress's body and Finn a little as well. Inside her orgasming snatch, her walls clamp down on her the nymph's head, crushing it with wet flesh as juices flood by her. Huntress rightly screams, causing Marceline even more pleasure, and more cum to flood her pussy. With a lack of room, it sprays out onto her body even more, but also seek its way inside her mouth. She gags at the flavour, despising the fact she has another woman's cum in her mouth, but is forced to swallow it anyways.

Marceline sighs above her pleasurable snack, murmuring in orgasmic satisfaction, releasing a tiny *urp* as she ejects more of Bubblegum's air. Finn pulls away from her well licked ass, grinning up Marceline as she pants, sweat on her body. She looks over her shoulder and beams at him, "Come here Finn~" He eagerly gets up, strolling around front as Huntress struggles, slapping Marceline's thighs but no one cares. He stands before the undead, covered in some cum from her spray, making Marceline blush and reach down for him. She reaches down and grabs him, then lifts him up to her height, her snatch having enough strength to keep its snack standing the whole time. She pulls him against her belly, what glorps as they push Bubblegum under the acid, and the royal can't find the strength to push herself back up. 

Finn and Marceline make out as the vampire gurgles away two people and her snatch devours another. They moan into each other's mouths, making the kiss last as long as possible as Marceline's gut gluts away, before they pull away panting, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Marceline's belly wiggles a little as Bubblegum bops back above the acid, the candy royal just barely escaping a gurgly end as Marceline swallows Finn spit, sending it splatting atop her head. The undead clenches her lower half again, and yanks up Huntress. Her earlier orgasm having sprayed the meal in her juices, and they act as lubricant as the nymph's tits is devoured by her pussy. Marceline moans, sweat forming on her as she licks her lips and lifts Finn up, letting his legs swing over and rest on her shoulders, like she was a seat. An act that brings his throbbing cock directly in front of Marceline's mouth, and the undead grins as she stares at it full of lust.

Marceline opens her mouth wide and sends out her tongue, stretching it long as she wraps it around Finn's dick, making the hero moan and his rod to twitch. She grins and pumps him a little with her tongue, she herself moaning as the waist of Huntress slides inside her cunt with a squelch, and she moans on his cock. Huntress was about to make her orgasm again.

So she grabs Finn's hips, and slowly pulls his dick out until it fully exits her mouth, letting its head rest on her lips as she grins down at it, watching is pulse. Then she opens wide and inhales his cock, ramming it down her throat, causing a bulge to appear outside as she screams in pleasure. She cums again, her vagina clamping down on Huntress as more juices squirt around her body, soaking the wizard as her body now becomes shiny from all the juices. 

Inside the cunt, Huntress grimaces, tears going down her face as the walls of the undead crush her, femcum flooding around her. She keeps every orifice closed to prevent it from going inside her, yet she can't halt her ears as she listens to Marceline moaning on Finn's cock. The walls flex on her, grinding her skin as the pressure increases, then relents, pulling away from the girl yet keeping their grip all the same.

Huntress sighs within the cunt, her body feeling weak after the crushing, but then she hears the slaps and moans from both Finn and Marceline above her as Finn face fucks her, much to the vampire's pleasure. Huntress growls, and starts wiggling like crazy, putting her whole body into it as the walls greedily continue to slurp her up. Her head presses against a tight ring, making her wince as it spreads open and quickly slides over her slick, sore body.

She had entered the womb, the final resting spot. She yells, punching and kicking the sensitive walls around her as the stomach above her gurgles and gluts, both organs uncaring about their meal's opinion, just wanting to claim them. Marceline doesn't care either, too busy deepthroating Finn's huge dick with a blushing grin to care, the slick sounds of the blowjob filling the room. Marceline's grin grows around his cock as she feels massive pleasure spikes inside her cunt from the nymph's desperate struggles, and clenched her muscles, taking her up to her ass.

The shiny, slick orbs rest at the entrance of the dribbling lips of Marceline, cum drooling out of the pussy and down onto her legs. Huntress growls, and wiggles even more, throwing blow after blow at the walls that happily absorb her attacks uncaringly. They then flex, yanking on her body and bringing more inside, while the parts already inside get grinded on by the flesh. Huntress actually whimpers as the walls rub on her head, smearing more juices on her face as they crush her body, all the while feeling the Marceline's pussy spread over her ass.

Slowly the slick green cheeks get replaced by twitching, eager grey lips as Huntress struggles within, causing massive pleasure spikes for the undead. More femcum dribbles out of her cunt, lubing up the ass it was devouring until with a flex of her walls, she yanked it even further up. The massive ass sends Marceline over the edge, and she cums, her snatch clamping down on its snack while she moans onto Finn's dick buried in her throat. Her cunt sprays once more, completely soaking Huntress's now limp legs as the puddle of juices beneath them all grows.

Marceline doesn't care however as she sucks on Finn's dick still, looking up straight up at his eyes as he moans in pleasure. She continues bop her head, slurping on his thick meat as she too enjoys the feeling, but for a different reason. 'I'm finally having sex with Finn!' She thinks with absolute joy, almost cumming from the thought alone. She happily sucks on his dick, loving how it completely fills her mouth as it grinds against her tongue, taking constant plunges into her throat that claimed Bubblegum and Jake. 

She lowers herself even further onto the limp legs of Huntress with a squelch, grinning as she feels her womb devour even more of its snack. She clenches her stomach, and hears it simply gurgle on Bubblegum, making her grin on Finn's dick even bigger. She was deliberately not digesting the princess, wanting her death to be caused by something else.

Her cunt now rested at Huntress's knees, causing the vampire to both squat and orgasm once more, her muscles clamp down on all her prey. Huntress grimaces as the pink walls crush her, rubbing harshly on her aching body as more cum squirts by her, spraying out into the world and lubing up her legs for the cunt to devour. She groans in pain as her body starts to fold awkwardly inside Marceline, the fleshy walls kneading her into as small as possible as sticky cum starts to build up on her.

Meanwhile inside the caustic stomach hell, Bubblegum only has the energy to wince as the stomach walls crush her weak body, making it squelch under the attack as parts fall off. She groans, listening to the pleased moans of Finn and Marceline above her, while she sits with Jake's remains being pressed into her. 

Marceline pulls Finn's cock from her mouth with a grin, beaming at its spit covered form, "*Burp!* Oof… Bubblegum is certainly getting churned well in there~" She says while rubbing her bloated gurgling belly, licking her lips as the burp brings the princess's flavour back into her mouth.

"Good! And how's your other meal~?" Finn inquires, making Marceline grin as she takes her hands off Finn for a second to move her gigantic belly, making it slosh as Bubblegum groans and Huntress struggles inside. She spots two green shins poking out her grey cunt, wiggling pathetically as they literally drip with the amount of cum soaking them. Marceline grins, and lowers herself even more, making more disappear with a slick,

"*Moan!* Oh, she's **disappearing** nicely as well~" She lets go of her stomach, turning her gaze back to Finn's huge throbbing cock before her, grinning as she grabs his hips and opens wide. She slowly pulls Finn towards her, sending his large dick down her throat as she stares him in the eyes, before finally she hilts him once more, letting his long rod pulse inside her. She grins as he moans, and pulls him out, reaching his dick's head, before ramming it back inside, the hero moans becoming even louder as she aggressively deepthroats his meat.

The vampire meanwhile sends out her black tendrils, making them wrap around Huntress's ankles as she slides the final bits of her legs inside her cum dribbling coochie. Then she halts at her ankles, flexing her pussy on her struggling and fighting form that only sends massive bouts of pleasure, then starts to pull back up, sliding the legs back out of her cunt. Huntress freezes in confusion as she is slowly pulled out, 'Is Finn regretting what he did?' She grins as she feels her cum covered form slide free from the vampire. 

Marceline continues to bring Huntress back out as she happily sucks on Finn's dick filling her mouth completely, letting her dribbling pussy slide up the shiny, slick green legs back up to her knees. Then slams her hips back down, shooting Huntress back inside as she moans loudly on Finn's cock, letting her quivering cunt rest at the nymph's ankles once more.

Huntress blinks inside the pussy, the walls quivering on her as juices completely cover her. She screams in pure rage, anger giving her the energy to struggle once more as her limbs strike out in all directions. The act causes Marceline to roll her eyes up in her head, still deepthroating Finn's meat as she raises her hips again. She starts pistoning herself on Huntress's legs, using her entire form that was lodged inside her cunt as a massive dildo. Wet slicks come from her pussy as more cum dribbles out and onto Huntress's legs, allowing the vampire to simply glide her cunt up and down on the nymph turned snack.

The woman struggles like crazy inside the sex organ, screaming in anger as the walls flex on her body. Every move she makes does not help her escape, but only causes intense pleasure for Marceline, what only makes herself bounce faster and suck Finn's dick even more eagerly. Her belly bounces and sloshes with Bubblegum inside, the royal groaning as she lets the stomach sizzle away at her. The vampire moans loudly as she flexes her muscles, feeling Huntress struggling inside her cunt, and the extremely soft form of the well gurgled Bubblegum.

And it was simply too much for Marceline, as she feels a pressure grow within her, an approaching orgasm. She deepthroats Finn's dick, and hears him moan, feeling it throb inside her throat, 'He's close as well!' She starts sucking him even faster as she aggressively slams her hips down on Huntress, revelling in her screams that vibrate her cunt. Finn moans, "*Ahh!* Marceline! *Moan* I'm about to-"

She hastily brings herself up his shaft, only leaving his head inside her mouth what she then hastily sucks on, licking it like crazy as she brings her hand up to cup his balls, staring him directly in the eyes. Finn cums on the spot, filling her mouth with his creamy load as he moans. Marceline slams her cunt down once more, and orgasms as well, moaning onto Finn's cumming cock. Her pussy clamps down on its prey, halting all of Huntress's struggles as the walls threaten to crush her. Cum squirts out her coochie, spraying out around the feet and covering the hero's floor in even more sex liquids.

Her stomach contracts on Bubblegum, crushing and squeezing her once more as it glorps in happiness. Marceline moans again, coming down from her pleasure high as she focuses on the cock in her mouth, or more accurately the cum in her mouth. She sucks on Finn's dick, making sure she has received all of her little treat, and moans at the flavour of his baby batter in mouth. Once she is sure that she has got all of her hard earned cum, she pulls off the spit covered dick, opening her mouth to show Finn his own payload sitting in her mouth. He grins with a blush, and she closes her eyes and mouth, swishing his cum around in her mouth as she murmurs at the flavour. 

Unfortunately, she got to the point where it was time for her to move on, and she gulps it all down with a smile, opening her mouth as proof to Finn. The cum gets pushed down her throat before ending up in the stomach, the same one with a half digested Bubblegum and some pulp that use to be Jake. It squirts and oozes out of the hole, and splatters against the royal's head, who lays limply after getting crushed by the latest orgasm. The acid was up to her chin, and her limbs were definitely gone, either corroded away by the acids, or torn off by the stomach's churning. 

Despite that, she still looks up at the throat hole, 'Marceline… I'm about to become part of Marceline… she is so much better than me… she wants Finn to be hers… I better... get a head start…' She opens her mouth, and some left over of Finn's cum dribbles from the hole, directly into her mouth which she immediately closes, sloshing it around as she savours his flavour, then swallow down into her digesting body.

Outside, Marceline sighs in pleasure, licking her lips as she gets as much of Finn's flavour as she can, before looking up at the hero with a satisfied grin. He steps back to give her some space, what she immediately exploits, flopping onto her back as her belly sloshes, the vampire grinning as she pets Bubblegum's head that was now under acid. Marceline spreads her legs, using her hands to spread her cunt apart while also lifting her massive belly at the same time. Finn gets onto the floor, staring at Huntress's feet wiggling weakly outside her pussy, before Marceline licks her lip, moaning in pleasure as she flexes her cunt.

Finn watches in awe as she starts to yank Huntress inside, the feet jerking as the walls clamp down and pull on them as Huntress screams inside her. Marceline rolls her tongue out in pleasure, panting as she feels the vibrations of Huntress's struggles inside her cunt, "Get in me bitch!" As she ordered, her pussy's snack slowly starts sliding in, her grey lower lips sliding over the cum covered ankles. 

Finn couldn't turn his head away even if he wanted to as he slowly watches his ex get eaten by his new girlfriend, her green, slick, wiggling feet are slowly dragged inside the coochie. Without any hand support from Marceline, her drooling cunt pulls the last of the woman inside, Finn staring inside her spread dribbling pussy in amazement. He watches the feet inside slowly get dragged deeper within, until finally, all the green feet is replaced pink flesh and clear cum. Marceline moans loudly as she finally sucks the woman where she belongs, "Yeeeessss~!"

Finn grins, then watches as her pussy clamps down as his vampire cums again, her juices squirting out her cunt and splattering against his face. He doesn't mind, continuing to grin as he sends out his tongue to lick around his mouth, getting to taste as much as he can. He stares at her pussy as Marceline sighs in post pleasure, watching it continuously flex as it yanks on Huntress's feet hidden within, pulling her deeper inside, and brings his face up to it and kisses it, "Thank you~" Marceline goes wide eyed and she can't help but ooze more juices at his words, juices that he happily licks up before pulling away.

"No problem… Finn." She says out of breath, still recovering from her orgasm. Then she lifts her sweaty body to a sit, staring with a pleased grin at Finn, "Though… I have one last thing I want us to do… just give me a sec." She rises to a stand on slightly shaky legs, her massive belly swinging before her. She grins, wrapping her arms around the barely alive Bubblegum, crushing her slightly as Marceline bites her lip and flexes her cunt for a few final times.

Inside her pussy, the pink walls smother Huntress as they tuck her away for good, slowly pulling her feet inside the womb. Huntress cries, struggling as best as she can as she resists her fate of becoming a cum load, throwing punches and kicks at the crushing walls. Unfortunately for her, Marceline has got her, and her feet get dragged inside the womb, the hole sealing up behind them as she gets fully trapped inside. She starts to hyperventilate, and her wide scared eyes snap to the now slowly building pool of cum beneath her, all the while the walls close in on her. They crush her, pushing her body around and compressing her as it churns her up, preparing to turn her into a cum load.

Marceline coos in pleasure, and pats her lower lips, "Good girl~" Some cum dribbles out as a result, making her giggle as she slips a finger inside, feeling her tight walls clamp down on her digit as she moans in pleasure. Slick sounds come out as her fingers slide in and out, becoming coated in a thin, sticky layer of juices as Marceline loses herself to the pleasure of self stimulation and Huntress's desperate struggles, "Fuck *MOAN* that feels so good!" She looks at Finn, who was staring at her with a blush and a massive hard-on, his cock throbbing and twitching in his hand as he fails to resist masturbating at the hot scene in front of him.

Marceline grins and stands up tall, uncaringly letting her belly swing from the wiggling morsel inside, "Alright Finn…" She slaps her belly, making it slosh and gurgle while also triggering a muffled yell from Huntress, "Consider your ex as nothing but cum for me to squirt out *Gasp!* when we have fun!" She then grins seductively, using a hand to grope her boob as she licks her lips, still tasting his dick and cum on them, "*Hmmmm~* And speaking of fun~... That's the final thing I want to do tonight, well other than put these treats in their places…" Her belly glorps, making both Finn and Marceline chuckle, "... Anyways… want to fuck me so hard that I can't leave the house?"

He leaps onto her, slamming his lips into hers in an act that startles the vampire, but then makes her grin as she leans into him and sends her serpent tongue into his mouth. He wraps his arms around her large hips, grabbing her ass as she moans into him, making her wrap hers around his and pull him into her belly. He smirks in the make out as he feels the pathetic attempts of Huntress in escaping her fate, and grinds his crotch against her form, smearing pre-cum on Marceline's stomach. 

She doesn't care, in fact she pulls him even tighter against her, rubbing her entire form against him as if to edge him to continue. He happily complies, pushing her entire lower half into her belly and starts humping Huntress as she yells muffled insults, while using his top half to crush Bubblegum within the stomach. His compressing act makes Marceline pull of his mouth and burp loudly, ejecting her air supply even more before murmuring, licking her lips, "Mmm, I could taste her again in that burp."

Finn chuckles, "Oh? And what does she taste like now?"

"Like she always has: food." Finn blushes deeply with a lustful grin, grinding his cock into her belly as large amounts of pre-cum leaks from his cock.

"I can't take it anymore!" He shouts desperately, squeezing her massive squidgy warm cheeks and yanking her hips towards him, causing Marceline to laugh,

"Me neither!" She kisses him deeply, moaning into his mouth before pulling herself away, using a hand to hold him back for a second as she spins around and looks at the kitchen counter. She immediately makes her way over to it with an excited grin, then stands before it as she looks at her still wiggling belly with a grin, tapping her fingers atop it, "Get ready to become shit, fat, and cum~" 

With that she pushes her gut against the hard table top and rests on it, planning to use their bodies as cushions for what happens next. She twists her top half, looking behind her as she bites her lip in lustful anticipation, and slaps a hand on her ass cheek, then spreads it open, stretching her drooling pussy a little, staring lustfully at Finn, "Fuck me. Fuck me now, and fuck them to death!"

Finn heads that order immediately, and was instantly behind her, staring at her massive cheeks as his dick rests between them, throbbing with anticipation as pre-cum dribbles down onto the grey cheeks. He grabs her hips with one hand to hold her steady, and the other on his cock to align it with her wet lips as he pulls his crotch back. The tip of his thick rod teasingly rubs against her entrance, making Marceline moan, and wiggle her ass in anticipation, 'It's happening! Finally! Finn is mine!' He grins as he admires her feminine form, and slowly pushed his cock into her, feeling the warm moist lips spread around and hug tightly on his meat as it slides inside.

Finn groans in pleasure at the tightness, while Marceline lets out a gasp, feeling his hot rod fill her tunnel as he pushes himself inside. His crotch slaps into her ass, the grey warm cheeks made of past prey spreading to cushion him and his future advances, wanting him to feel as pleased as possible for when he pounds her. Finn hitting her ass with his hips pushed Marceline forward, crushing her belly and the digesting Bubblegum inside it, who gasps as she is pushed under the acids. The stomach was now empty… except the green acid that bubbles with the princess's last breath, and Jakes thoroughly digested pulp floating around.

Finn moans as he hilts her, then looks up at her face, finding the vampire panting as she faces straight ahead of her as her pussy flexes on his cock. "You alright?" He inquires, and triggers Marceline to do an out of breath laugh, making her look over her shoulder and grin at him with a huge blush, panting heavily, 

"Pound me." He grabs her warm ass cheeks in both hands, feeling the fat surge between his fingers as he quickly pulled his hips out, sliding his dick free of her depths that suck on it, not wanting it to go. Then smash his crotch back into her, making both moan as a slap fills the room, Marceline going wide eyed as she feels the rod ram a path into her, "Yes!"

Finn wastes no more time, and begins fucking her in earnest as he repeatedly slams his hips into her, making her moan loudly as spit flies from her gasping mouth. She closes her eyes, her senses already overwhelmed with pleasure, let alone reacting to her now violently shaking world. Every slap of his crotch pushes her belly even further against the kitchen counter, crushing Bubblegum's weak body in the acid, until finally she screams bubbles as her body gives away *Snap*. Marceline moans loudly as her gut claims Bubblegum, and burps loudly, expelling the princess's last breath.

Neither care, continuing their fucking session as wet slaps constantly rings out from their efforts, sweating pouring down their bodies as they moan loudly. Plap plap plap plap plap, Finn constantly pounds his vampire's little pussy, his balls filled with cum slapping against her clit, causing her to scream with pleasure, her eyes wide. She cums on Finn, fluids spraying out her cunt and around his dick, splattering against his crotch region and soaking it, before dribbling down both his and her legs as a warm feeling. Finn doesn't care as he continues to pound, groaning at her tightness as her pussy clenches down on his rod. His actions cause her eyes to roll up, her entire body jiggling from harsh slaps while her shaky legs struggles to keep her standing, until they give up, going limp.

Yet she doesn't fall, because Finn doesn't stop ramming his thick cock into her coochie, the force of his hips slapping into her ass repeatedly preventing her from falling. Marceline moans loudly as her entire body jiggles from the harsh fucking, tits bouncing atop her belly until she grabs them, squeezing and rubbing them for even more pleasure. Finn continues to thrust into her, moaning loudly, "Fuck you're tight!" He gropes the massive ass in his hands, feeling it squish in his hands as he holds her steady, positioning her at just the right angle for an even harsher pounding. 

He thrusts into her dripping pussy, nearly drooling at the feeling of her warm walls clamping down on his dick. Wet slicks and shlorps come from their act as his cock slides in and out in a blur, loud slaps echoing out as their wet, sweaty bodies slam into each other. The vampire just allows herself to become Finn's fucktoy, moaning at the sounds of her own penetration as she tries pushing herself even further on his dick, even though there was no more to give. Each balls deep thrust puts more pressure on Marceline's stomach, and assists it in its task of breaking down the dead candy royal.

Finn slams his dick into Marceline, pushing her gut into the kitchen counter and causing the meal's acid weakened bones to crack. Their intense fucking pulverises the pink snack in a symphony of cracks, pops, and stomach groans as it happily turns it all into mush to be added to Marceline's superior form. Despite the act of making the princess he served most of his life into belly jiggle, Finn doesn't care about it one bit, forgetting about her completely the moment she was claimed by Marceline's throat. He instead was grinning lustfully as he stares at his vampire's jiggling butt as he pounds it beneath him, still moaning at her tightness.

Her cunt pretty much sucked on his dick with how tight it was, and that was doing wonders on Finn. His hips slamming into her slowly becomes erratic and harder as an orgasm approaches, the hero becoming sweater and moaning louder, making Marceline lick her lips in anticipation, 'Won't be long now!' While she was in complete joy, a certain pussy snack was in complete dread as her world constantly shook. She hadn't given up, still punching the walls in rage as they clamp down on her softening form, rubbing every inch of her. Beneath her was a waist-high puddle of… well her, all churned up into cum by the reproductive system, making her seemingly look like she was melting.

But her slow death from a vagina isn't the most humiliating thing to the softening nymph. It was the fact that her processed liquid remains was leaving through the cervix, as both orgasms and as lube for Finn's dick. The juices that use to be her slide into Marceline's tight love tunnel, and smear onto Finn's cock, sliming it up to allow it to glide in and out with ease. The thought of her digesting body being used as a way to help her boyfriend fuck another woman only infuriates Huntress even more, and she yells as she kicks at the walls. All she causes is Marceline to moan loudly.

She grins as she feels the wiggles of her pussy snack, and clenches her muscles around her, feeling part of her squirt out of her womb and into her cunt, making Marceline moan, 'Digest you bitch! Become a puddle to forget about!' Suddenly Finn's moans get louder as his hips slam into her even faster, "I'm gonna cum!" Marceline moans loudly at the words and finally orders her legs to work once more, but instead crosses them behind Finn's back, allowing no retreat, 

"Don't pull out! Cum inside me!" She yells desperately, panting as she feels him pounding her. Finn squints as he rapidly approaches his orgasm, his dick head pounding into Marceline's cervix, causing the vampire to scream even more. Then he cums, slamming his hips against her ass as he sprays his cum deep within her, filling her pussy completely with his white creamy load. The vampire moans loudly, eyes rolling up as she feels his cock throbball's deep inside her, "YES!" Finn continues to empty his balls, biting his lip as he feels his baby batter squirt deeper within the undead, until her pussy can't hold anymore and some escapes back out the lips.

Marceline with lightning fast reflexes shoots her hand underneath her pussy and catches the dripping cum before it could hit the floor, then brings it up to her grinning face. She opens her mouth and sends out her tongue, lapping up Finn's spilled load with a moan, while at the same time flexing her pussy around Finn's rod, trying to milk more of his cum into her.

Meanwhile, Huntress looks at the cervix horrified as cum dribbles off it… and off her face. She sits in a puddle of fem cum that was up to her shoulders, her entire form melting, and to make it worse Finn had just came atop her. Another final spurt of cum shoots through the hole, splattering against Huntress's face as she flinches, bringing up a goopy hand to wipe it off. She glares at the hole, and begins her violent struggles once more, "YOU BITCH!"

Outside everything was silent as Finn basks in the afterglow of his orgasm, Marceline allowing him to recover with a grin, and that was when they heard Huntress scream her insult and struggle once more. The duo laugh, shaking the vampire's belly as they watch it wiggle around, bumps forming on her skin as Huntress strikes at the walls with gooey limbs. Marceline moans, "Ahh! That feels so good~ keep it up pussy snack! And enjoy Finn's cum while you can!" She takes a glance at the hero, who beams at her as he pulls his dick out of her, hard as a rock still as he prepares to pound her. "Actually wait one second Finn."

The hero freezes up, keeping the tip of his dick teasingly at the edge of her lips, making the sweaty woman shiver. She spins sideways, flinging a leg over his shoulder and hooking it on the hero, making him grin as he grabs the leg in front of him as leverage. Her shifting had caused all the content inside her to shift, making Huntress scream as she goes head under the juices of Marceline. It also takes the pressure off the vampire's belly, allowing it to dangle and take any shape it wants. The acid within is filled with the pulpy remains of Bubblegum, Finn's fucking having pulverised her into a pink puree, a sludge that Marceline could process with ease.

The duo grin as they watch Huntress struggle fruitlessly, listening to the gurgles and gluts of her belly as she begins to process the remains of Jake and Bubblegum into fat. A hole opens within the acidic organ, and everything within is slowly drained deeper inside her, the walls of her intestines yanking and flexing on the people puree, eager to absorb it all.

Marceline moans as she feels that, tongue rolling out her mouth as her eyes look up, sending her hands to grope her sloshy belly that was getting stirred by Huntress struggles, "Fuck I can feel them going deeper! They'll *Moan* be shit! *Gasp* and fat soon!" Finn grins perversely at that, and makes sure he is holding her leg firmly,

"Then let me help you with that~" He pushes his hips forward, hilting her with his dick as it fills her cunt once more, with juices that was once Huntress spilling out and lubing his dick up some more. Marceline moans louder, snapping her eyes to his with a crazy gaze,

"Please do!" He needs no more motivation, and yanks his crotch back out only to slam it back in, another wet slap filling the room as they start fucking once more. Marceline moans as she hears the lewd wet slicks of her own penetration, her toes curl in pleasure while she bites her lip to hold back a scream. She feels his thick, throbbing cock spear her constantly, filling her cunt to the brim as Finn fucks her relentlessly, and she loses her composure, beginning to moan very loudly. Her screams of pleasure makes Finn grin as he continues to piston into her, watching her pussy becomes a waterfall as her sticky cum oozes down her leg, making him grin, "I'm guessing Huntress is doing well?"

Marceline doesn't respond straight away, still simply moaning as she lets herself become Finn's fucktoy, but she eventually flexes her gut to get an answer. She hears her intestines glut happily, enjoying its responsibility of grabbing what remains of Bubblegum destroyed form (like her destroyed ass) and sucking everything from it, turning it all into fat. Her cunt meanwhile does squish with a lewd squelch a little, but she can still feel the weakening struggles of her pussy snack, alerting her that she wasn't gone yet, "Yeah~ She'll be a nice cum load soon! *Moan* And I'll probably keep her inside overnight! *Gasp!* I want to savour her before letting her join the others in some pile we'll forget about!"

Finn grins as he continues to slam his hip into her, his balls slapping against her lips as they rapidly build up another cum load. "Fuck you feel so good!" He yells as he closes his eyes, sweat building up heavily on him as he starts to build up speed, his cock constantly pounding Marceline's trembling pussy.

"Faster Finn! Harderl" With the way Marceline's juices were flowing out of her, he had no difficulty in doing that, and lets his rod just endlessly glide in and out of her. He pulls on Marceline's leg tighter against his chest as he starts approaching an orgasm, feeling the pressure grow within him as he slams his humongous rod deep into her tight cunt with a growling moan. It was an act that Marceline feels as she moans loudly, flinging up her head with her mouth and eyes wide in ecstasy, feeling his dick head pound the entrance to her womb… and her digesting snack.

Huntress looks up bleakly as her incredibly soft body weakly struggled, resting within a neck high pool of cum as the walls unrelentingly grinded into her. Marceline's body grinded a goopy chunk of cumgested flesh of her arm, making her hiss in pain as it drops into the rest of the fem juices that majority made up of her. Her world was constantly shaking violently as well, stirred up by her boyfriend betraying her as he pounds away at her killer. She looks at the entrance, seeing it very slightly bulge occasionally as Finn's dick constantly hits it, and listen to their moans get louder and faster, more desperate and deep, making her glare, 'You better not cum on me again asshole!'

Outside the duo were positioning away, Marceline screaming as Finn pulverises her coochie, ramming her against the counter as she enjoys every second of it. Then she feels his hips going erratic, losing rhythm in a way that makes her grin, 'He's about to cum again!' She flexes her cunt, making it squeeze him in all the right places as he moans even louder, speeding up his slams as their wet and sweaty bodies slap loudly, "Yes Finn! Do it Finn! Cum in me again!... Fuck! I'm close as well!" She screams, focusing on her own pleasure to bring her in line with Finn.

The hero moans as he spears her good, his cock constantly throbbing deep within her flexing pussy as his body finally decides it can't hold back anymore, and unleashes his payload. His hips slams firmly against her butt one more time as he moans loudly, thick cum spraying out his dick and deep inside Marceline, making the vampire moan as well as she feels him throb within her cunt. The fact he had just cum inside sends her over the edge as well, and her entire body clamps down as she screams in pleasure, fem juices squirting out around Finn's dick.

His cum was shot inside Marceline's womb again, spraying a struggling Huntress within with her white sticky payload. She was at this point cum, not much else remaining of the woman at this as her weak body sits in a pool of juices that use to be her. Finn's baby batter splats against her face, making her flinch and glare at the entrance. But then her look softens like the rest of her body, 'If I'm about to become nothing but cum…' She leans towards and opens her mouth, and allowing the next spurt from Finn's dick to shoot straight inside her maw, allowing Huntress to taste him one last time.

But then she heard Marceline scream, and the walls collapse in on her, triggering her to scream as her digesting body is bent and crushed awkwardly. Her weakened body gives a way a little, limbs being torn from her with a flex of the vampire's cunt as the undead screams in pleasure. Huntress grimaces as she screams, feeling the walls tightly crush her body to oblivion as she does her best to resist her fate.

But then her body gives away.

Marceline's orgasm was too much, and she crushes Huntress, the walls clamping down and filling every spot as Huntress's weakened body caves in. Her death was signalled by a moan from the undead, who only cums even harder at the nymph's demise, screaming as her cunt crushes and churns its lifeless meal. Finn bites his lip as the final spurt of cum leaves his balls and enters deep inside Marceline, who wiggles her hip at the feeling. The cum enters just as Marceline's walls relax, and shoots into the tomb of Huntress, right onto her grinning skull floating in a pool of cum.

Marceline sighs in pleasure, and has to hide her disappointment as she feels Finn's softening cock slide free of her satisfied cunt. Still she pushes herself to a stand with a huge grin, listening to her belly sloshing as it jiggles and sways before her. She chuckles and places a hand on it, shoving it to feel no resistance whatsoever as everything swirls inside with a bunch of gluts as her intestines pump Bubblegum and Jake deeper to become fat n' shit. She moves her hand south on her belly and gives a firm shove, triggering her to resist a moan as she feels Huntress's remains slosh within her. "Glob… *moan* they are all gone, nothing but cum and pulp to be processed and let out later!... I'm keeping Huntress inside ‘till tomorrow, let her out with the others... It just feels so right for her to be a snack to my pussy."

Finn beams behind her, and walks up to envelope her in a hug, grinning over her shoulder, "Totes cool. Then let's take this to the bed~... To sleep that is. Unless, you don't want to stay the night?" Marceline grins as she feels his arms tightly compact her belly, making it gurgle happily as it claims all that a princess and a hero is worth: some ass and tit fat. She looks over her shoulder at Finn's grinning face, and kisses him quickly, 

"Oh I'm staying the night!" She hurriedly says, not wanting to miss out on the chance of sleeping with Finn in his bed. He grins, and with his hug starts to pull her along the living room, causing her to giggle at his eagerness as he crushes her belly. He drags her to the ladder and only lets go of one hand to grasp it, allowing him to climb up while still having an arm on the vampire, making her smirk and shakes her head at his silliness. She grabs Finn on the ladder, making him go wide eyed as she lifts the hero up with ease, floating up into his room in seconds. They both take a glance at the boy's bed, and float towards it, hoping to glob it could support both Finn and Marceline with her enormous belly.

She lays them both down in it in a single smooth movement, making Finn grin as he stares at her, "Show off." She just beams at him and leans forward, pushing her lips against his as they makeout atop the bed, both of them moaning into the other's mouth. Then Marceline breaks it with a groan of tiredness, putting a hand to her belly and patting it with a pleased smile, "Sorry Finn, all this food has got me real worn out." His eyes glance at her belly, remembering that Jake and Bubblegum were currently being pumped through her guts, simply as Marceline said: as food. He grins and hugs her, squishing himself into her gurgling belly,

"Nah, sleep them off, it's what you would do after any other meal." She smirks and lays down, happy to take his advice in dealing with two former people as her intestines glut. Finn joins her only seconds later, triggering the house to descend into silence as they both attempt to sleep to the tune of her gurgling belly. 

Marceline opens her eyes a few minutes later, and finds the hero in her arms already lost in his slumber, breathing gently as he sleeps peacefully. She smiles at his cute expression, then takes her arm of the top of him, drifting it south on her body, way past her sloshy belly, and to her cunt. She gently pets her well fucked lower lips that ate Huntress with a grin, 'Told you were going to get used tonight~' At her words and actions, she gets slightly turned on, and some juices dribble out to lube the hole up for more fun, yet Marceline knew exactly where that cum was coming from: the thoroughly digested form of Huntress. She giggles, and scoops it up with her finger, bringing it up to her face and sticking it in her mouth, wrapping her vampire tongue around her digits as she moans at her own flavour sweetened by the recipe of Huntress, 'You're not escaping me, you are never escaping me!' She pulls her finger free, now covered in spit and not her pussy juices, making the vampire smirk as she audibly swallows, sending the incy bit of cum in her mouth down to her hellish stomach.

With that done, the vampire orders herself to sleep, what she quickly does as a food coma claims her, her gut eager to work everything down. Inside her, her intestines tightly clamps down on the pulp of the two thoroughly churned people, the walls energetically rubbing against their remains. They strip everything, tearing up anything it could touch as the walls harshly absorb the nutrients hidden within their bodies. Loud gurgles and glut echo in the tube as the walls endlessly flex, bringing the food deeper and deeper within the pleased vampire. The pulp starts losing colour as everything of worth is absorbed, and chunks disappear to become sludge, the whole thing becoming a grey goo inside the undead.

With gluts and churns, that goo is stirred up and refined as the very last nutrients is processed from the impromptu snacking. Bones from the prey sticks out of the people puree, completely bleached of any colour or meat as Marceline's body tears it all away, greedily absorbing it all. The nutrients from the food is spread throughout the vampire's body, adding weight to her form as she sleeps peacefully, arms wrapped around Finn and holding him close.

Her tits inflate, growing in size and squishiness as her prey buffs them, enlarging the funbags for later joy as they grow very large. The same could be said of her ass, the massive orbs filling out with new fat as something Marceline will notice later as the extra padding makes every seat is a tad more comfortable than usual… and when Finn fucks her silly, the hero probably grinning as he watches her butt jiggle every time it cushions his hips slamming into her. The rest of her gets improvements as well, her general form becoming more squishy as she gains weight everywhere, including her belly, that if it wasn't containing the digested remains of two people and one massive cum load, would be a large pot belly.

The remains of Bubblegum's and Jake's thoroughly unrecognisable form continues to be pumped through the vampire, her body still stealing everything it can from them. But eventually, it goes through the large intestines, in which it is processed into its final form of soft brown shit to be squeezed out between Marceline's improved behind as she orgasms at the feeling. It begins to pack up inside her asshole, patiently awaiting release back into the world as her body compacts even more behind it.

When morning finally comes, rays of light enter Finn's room, and strikes the hero in the eyes, triggering him to stir with a groan. His eyes snap open in his usual preparation for the day, but then he spots the peaceful expression of Marceline before him, still in a deep slumber. He grins and lays back down as immediately all plans of heroing today goes out the window, the boy preferring to sleep with his girlfriend for a tad longer. 

He looks over her chubbier form, finding the improvements the duo had 'given' to her to be very sexy, including her beach ball belly that held the remains of two people and his ex as an orgasm. The firm stomach makes no noise, no gluts or gurgles, no sloshing noise as the liquidated remains of prey is churned around. No, it just sat there silently, its job done as a massive bowel movement sits in Marceline's ass, awaiting expulsion from her superior body.

Marceline groans, and her eyes flutter open, before slamming close as she yawns, showing off to Finn the throat that sent two people to a gurgly grave. He simply smiles at her and when she recovers from waking up she returns it in kind, grinning at him as her arms wrap around him and pulled him close. He squishes against her firm belly and incredibly soft tits, making him smirk as his hands sneak over her body and to her grey ass, giving the massive orbs a squeeze. Marceline blushes heavily but with a massive grin, "Morning Finn~"

"Morning Marceline~... I'm guessing your food is just fat and shit?" She grins at his inquiry, and her hands leave him to grope at her massive boobs,

"What do you think?" She giggles, "You think they look good?" She inquires, yet already knows the answer as Finn stares hypnotised at her bust, the hero already shifting towards them,

"Yeah…" His mouth instantly latches onto her dark grey nipple, causing Marceline to moan loudly as her head shoots up, and her breathing increases even more when he starts sucking. He looks up at her with her nipple in his mouth, gently sucking away at the nobs as his hands continue to squeeze her massive arse, feeling the warm fat surge around his fingers.

However, then he parts her cheeks in his massage, revealing to the world her flexing pucker hidden beneath all the fat that use to be people. Marceline's eyes widen as she feels a knocking at her back door, and she is forced to clench her asshole as she grins down at Finn, "They want out~" She murmurs, making Finn nod with a blush as he lets go of her plush butt, and reluctantly release the nipple from his mouth, but not without a final suck that makes Marceline grin.

She kept that smile on her face as she floats up from his bed, her pussy dribbling some juices that was Huntress as her cum remains slosh around inside her, "Mmmm, I can't wait to forget about you all~" With that, the two naked lovers rush down the ladder and back into the living room, in which Marceline raises a hand to signal Finn to wait. He stands near her with a small smile, watching her hover over to his couch with her hands on her bloated guts. She flips around in the air, going belly up as she slowly lowers herself onto the couch with a grin, her back on the seats and her head propped up by the back, allowing her to stares at her massive belly.

Her ass hangs off the edge of the seat, allowing a clear passage for her asshole to dump its brown load onto Finn's floor. The hero himself moves, shifting to besides her huge ass as he stares at the massive orbs with a blush, making Marceline giggle as her hands slap onto her cheeks, and part them once more. Her flexing pucker just barely holds everything back as it is revealed to the world once more, making Marceline moan and look at Finn, "Ready to see what my body did to them?" He nods eagerly, making the vampire giggle before grunting in effort as she flexes her insides, ordering the remains of two people to evacuate her digestive tract now that her body was finished with them.

Her asshole yearns open, and brown shit is immediately squeezed out like toothpaste, the bones of Jake's feet buried inside the thigh thick turds. Marceline moans as she feels him scrape out her asshole, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her as his bones scrape up her insides. "I *MOAN!* told you *GASP!* Jake, that *MMMmmm* I would eat you *AH!* if you got in the way of me and Finn! *MOAN!!!*" Finn shakes his head at her words, watching the hip of the dog slide out from the vampire's insides as it was compacted inside the hot, steamy shit that was him,

"Jake you idiot, why did you get between us?... Oh well, you're a bowel movement now." Marceline moans loudly, nearly screaming at his words as it takes all her will not to orgasm at the brown sludge she is pumping out her body. She wants to keep Huntress inside her as long as possible, so she can be the cherry on top of all the shit as punishment for daring to be her rival for Finn's love. But Jake was proving to be troublesome as his ribs now slide out her asshole, the bumps of his bones making Marceline bite her lip and close her eyes as her pussy quivers, juices oozing out as a waterfall.

Then she looks at Finn, and finds his jacking himself off, his hand wrapped around his throbbing cock as pearls of pre-cum dribbles down to lube his hand. He was staring at her ass as she squeezed out Jake's remains, a massive grin on his face as he moans. Marceline loses it, and she cums with a scream, doing her best to keep Huntress inside her as juices spray out her pussy, flying out and soaking the remains of Jake. Luckily, she is successful, and Huntress stays inside her body as her bones forced to endure another crushing orgasm as the walls clamp down on her liquid remains. Her cum soaks the turds below her ass, splashing onto them before dribbling down, mixing with the ass juices that lubed the shit's exit.

Marceline moans, and clamps her asshole, sealing the turds off just as Jake's ribs leave her, causing the brown sludge to splat onto the floor, bending a little as it piles atop itself. The vampire pants, her cunt quivering as she looks at Finn, "You *Moan* enjoying the show so far babe?" Finn nods with a blush, a hand leaving his humongous rod to rest on her hand still spreading her cheeks,

"Definitely~" Before she could continue shitting out the remains of Jake and Bubblegum, the hero leans into her crotch and laps up the juices surrounding her twitching pussy, making Marceline jolt. She moans as she feels his warm tongue lapping up her juices, rubbing against her cunt as he cleans her up for another orgasm. He pulls back licking his lips, causing Marceline to moan and continue her work of expelling her former meal, her asshole spreading once more as the crown of a turd pokes out.

More bones were mixed in with brown sludge, but to Finn's confusion it was Bubblegum's feet, "Where's Jake head?" He questions, but doesn't get an answer as Marceline moans, pushing out more shit as the legs of Bubblegum smoothly and constantly grind against her asshole. Upon reaching the tall princess's knees, the shit brakes off, the turd splatting atop Jake's as a giant steaming pile of processed people. The sticky cum from Marceline's desperate snatch acts like a glue, helping the turds remain in one neat pile as they build up. The thighs were next to add to the pile, the long bones making the vampire pants as her flexing asshole pushes it out of her.

Marceline hates to admit it, but she was approaching another orgasm, her pussy dribbling juices onto the turds as they slide out of her guts, her belly visibly shrinking before her. Finn's moans as he rubs his humongous cock weren't helping her either, the hero glued to her ass as more shit slides out that use to be Bubblegum. Suddenly Marceline's eyes widen as a gigantic hard object hits her tight ring, a massive bone wanting escape from the digestive tract that churned it up. Marceline moans, her grey ring stretching ridiculously wide as the bleached white bone of Bubblegum's pelvis slowly slides out while scraping up her insides, causing Marceline to scream.

Another orgasm rocked her sweaty body as she closes her eyes in pleasure, still trying to not let Huntress escape her as femcum squirts out her cunt, spraying the turds again. Her body clenches from the overload of pleasure, her asshole clamping down on the shit resting within as the turd with Bubblegum's pelvis shoots out of the vampire. It lands with the rest of the pile as juices from Marceline's orgasming cunt sprays it, the bone and shit getting absolutely covered in sticky clear liquid. Then the orgasm ends, leaving Marceline a panting sweaty mess on Finn's couch, her asshole flexing and twitching cutely.

"Hey Marceline?" She looks at Finn's grinning face, and can't help but gain one herself,

"What?" He simply points at the shit pooling below her perfect ass,

"Found Jake's skull. It was in Bubblegum's ass." Marceline blinks at that, then laughs,

"Seriously!? That must have meant she shoved his head up her ass! What was she thinking in there?" She continues to laugh, imagining the great and smart Bubblegum doing such a stupid act as she was getting processed into boob fat. "Oh well, doesn't matter what she did, she still ended up being a bunch of fat to jiggle on my body for when we fuck later."

Finn blushes but nods with an eager grin, slowly rubbing his cock in pleasure. Marceline then groans as her asshole flexes even more, then spreads wide as more shit escapes her, the firm brown turds crackling as they grind against Marceline's tight grey ring. She coos in pleasure, hips wiggling a little as her cunt drips more cum onto the steaming turds exiting her ass. Then she hit Bubblegum's ribs.

She moans loudly, and her hands do their best to spread her ass cheeks for the massive bone squeezing its way out her body. Finn watches in awe as the white ribs are perfectly filled to the brim with brown shit that used to be Bubblegum, and grins at Marceline's strained but pleased expression. She moans as looks her gut, staring at her shrinking, firm belly, "You were always a bitch Bubblegum, *Moan* but my stomach put you in your place! Serving me as a snack! *Ahh!*" She yells as she wiggles her ass a little, flexing her asshole on the turd squeezing out between her cheeks. Then her eyes widen, and she peers over her shoulder to look at Finn, "Hey Finn?"

He moans as he rubs his cock, but does look at her, "Yes babe?"

Marceline grins as her hand leaves her ass, before slapping the cheek in act that makes it jiggle, "Bubblegum was always scheming, always invading everyone's privacy, always doing questionable things, and she tried to off you! She was evil, and I 'slayed' her… so am I hero?" She inquires with a grin, wiggling her massive cheeks that Bubblegum was now a part off, the rest of the royal sliding out as soft brown shit after suffering one of the most painful deaths possible. Her unrecognisable body plops out of Marceline's ass, the ribs landing in the pile of shit as the vampire's asshole winks.

Finn blushes but nods, "Well, a bit of an unconventional one… but yeah, you're a hero for eating Bubblegum…" His hands leave his cock and goes to her chubby grey belly, rubbing the massive orb as it sloshes with Huntress's remains, feeling the fat on her gut that the royal and his brother made, "... For swallowing her, sending her down your gullet…" Marceline moans at his words, her pussy dribbling cum as Finn gropes his ex's remains, while also groping her soft potbelly. "... For stuffing her in your stomach, and churning her up. For mixing her with a pool of acid and letting your walls rip her apart, compacting her into a nice pile of sludge…" A hand leaves her gut, instead moving to rub over her massive grey ass cheeks, "... For sending her deeper into your body, stripping her all of her worth and turning her into something much better~" He slaps her ass, making the vampire gasp as her hands struggle to resist going to her cunt to finger herself, "... Then, making what's left of her into some brown logs, then squeezing them out your tight, perky asshole, your body completely done with her. Then, we forget about her, continuing through our lives as she jiggles on your body~"

Marceline moans loudly, and Finn grins with his hand still on her ass, watching with glee as her grey ring yawns open once more, brown shit poking its way out. He watches as nothing but shit leaves her, the bones of Bubblegum's neck buried somewhere within the brown logs as they grind out her asshole. Marceline pants as her cunt drools like crazy, Finn's words having sent her insane with pleasure, and now that the last of Bubblegum was rubbing against her tight ring as she leaves her? She was struggling not to cum on the spot. Her body flexes on the turd, pushing with all her might as she feels another hard lump within her, the undead sweating as her ass does it duty.

Her ring spreads wide one last time, and the skull of Bubblegum slowly begins to slide out, its bleached white bone becoming shiny as ass juices lube its exit from the superior woman. Marceline bites her lip, sweat covering her body. Then Finn leans down to her ear with a grin, his finger sliding down to her twitching pussy and doing laps around the lips, "Just cum marcy~"

Her eyes snapped open as she screams, orgasming again as her asshole clamps down and pushes the shit fully out of her, sending it falling atop the rest of the pile. With her so turned on by Finn's earlier words, she fails to resist the urge of keeping Huntress inside her. She screams as a massive amount of cum shoots out of her cunt, completely covering the turds below in a thick layer of vaginal juices. Bones stripped of everything spray out of her grey coochie, clattering against each other as they smack into the turds, getting lodged in the brown shit.

Her belly rapidly deflates as cum pours out her cunt like a waterfall, completely soaking Finn's hand as it plays with her clit. The hero doesn't mind, he was too busy staring at her shrinking belly, watching as it becomes a cute chubby gut. Finally the orgasm ends for the undead, her snatch drooling some left over cum as she pants on Finn's couch. She moans, and pushes herself up before collapsing into Finn's furniture in a sitting position, her ass cheeks smushing as her pussy dribbles onto the seats. Finn stares at her gut and tits as they wobble with the movement, making the hero blush and grip his throbbing cock once more.

Marceline meanwhile pants, her body fully finished with Jake, Bubblegum, and Huntress Wizard as she stares at their remains sitting on the floor. There was a huge pile of shit, completely covered in cum as it dribbles down the turds, making the brown shit and bleached white bones extremely shiny. She smirks, taking note of Huntress's bones randomly lodged in the shit, her body giving the nymph no care when it came to making her leave… or when it came to making her a load of cum for Marceline to enjoy, 'What you get for trying to steal Finn from me bitch!'

Then her grin gets even bigger as she stares at her last turd, the one containing Bubblegum's skull… and her badly damaged crown resting atop it, 'And you deserved this Bubblegum! But I must say, you look nice~ Brown is a lot better than pink!' Then the undead gets distracted by a constant noise next to her, and her gaze shifts to her right. She finds Finn all sweaty as his hands pump his pulsing dick, eyes closed in pleasure as he aims his pre-cum leaking cock directly at the pile of shit. Marceline watches in awe, hypnotised by how his meat throbs as an orgasm approaches, his hand gripping the rod tightly as beads of pre-cum drools from his rod.

Then she grins, and sends out her serpent tongue, shapeshifting the muscle to stretch it all the way to Finn's dick as her hand goes to her improved tits. Her wet tongue meets the sensitive head of Finn's cock, making his eyes snap open in shock and pleasure as he stares down at his huge rod. He continues to jack off, moaning as Marceline begins to do laps at his throbbing hard dick, his eyes glancing at Marceline as she feels up her own breasts with a wink. She spins, turning to face her entire body towards him as she spreads her legs, the staring hero getting a show of her full feminine form.

She grins with a huge blush, her mouth open as her serpent tongue pleasures his cock, while the undead also gropes her buffed tits, her fingers sinking into the incredibly soft flesh. Her belly was on full display, the hero's eyes lingering on the chubby body part made from his brother and friend. It was right there she compacted them, churned them up, broke them down, killed them, then pumped their remains through her body, stripping them of all their worth and making them her, making them part of a something better. It seems not all of them left the digestive tract guessing by the soft layer of fat sitting on her gut, as it gurgles for more. Finn moans, his balls resisting in spilling their load.

His eyes continues south down her body, landing between her legs. Her massive cheeks sat squished on the seats, buffed by many years of devouring prey. It was there she squeezed out the brown remains of Bubblegum and Jake, her body completely done with them, so it makes sense that her body would just haphazardly get rid of them without a look back. Then Finn's eyes drift up a little. There, her perfect pussy crowned by some black pubic hair sat on display, dribbling juices that may or may not be Huntress Wizard. It was right there she devoured the nymph, sending her up her pleasure chute to show her who was boss, who was the woman that should date Finn. It was there she churned her into a sloshing cum load, where Marceline took his dick and let him fuck her, where she took his cum load as she ended Huntress's life with a cry of pleasure.

Finn moans loudly as his dick spasms, shooting out massive ropes of thick white cum. It sprays out his twitching rod as some of his baby batter clips Marceline's tongue, making her mur at the flavour. However most of the creamy load splats onto the shit, decorating it in even more juices as he covers Huntress's, Bubblegum's, and Jake's bleached skulls in his cum. He groans as his orgasm comes to an end, the massive load covering nearly a third of her shit as it soaks his generous gift up. 

Marceline grins and does a lap around his cock head, cleaning up any remaining mess as Finn sighs in pleasure. She pulls her tongue off him, bringing the muscle back into her mouth as she moans at the flavour of his cum she was able to gather. She swishes it around in her mouth to savour it, before swallowing it all, sending it down to the same stomach that just killed two people. She grins as she licks her lips, then pushes herself off Finn's couch getting onto her feet next to the hero as her body jiggles. She sighed in satisfaction as she looks at the pile of remains and juices with a grin, "Have to say Finn, you added a nice touch to them. I am definitely having you with me for more… sessions~" She teases, pushing her ass into his crotch a little as he beams,

"And I'm definitely going to enjoy those sessions! I can't wait to help you break some more people down." 

She bites her lip in barely contained lust, then spins to face the hero, pushing her improved tits into him, "How about you also fuck me after I've turned everything into fat? Make my ass and tits jiggle as you feel the improvements they gave me? So how about it, you ready for a quickie?" 

Finn grins and pushes his hips forward, Marceline getting her answer in the form of a hard cock prodding her belly, "Definitely~" She wraps her arms around his neck as she leans forward and kisses the hero, then floats up lifting her entire chubby body skyward. She breaks her kiss to bite her lip as she looks down, lining her dripping cunt with his throbbing erection, resting her sensitive lips atop his dick as juices drool out of her, lubing his rod up for entry. Then she floats downwards, moaning loudly as his cock pushes deeper into her, spearing her as it rams deep into her love tunnel.

She hilts the hero, going balls deep in a single go, causing the vampire to moan as she pants a bit, resting her forehead on Finn's as she feels his cock throb within her. Then she flexes her pussy, clamping her vagina walls down onto his hard dick as she raises her head and looks Finn straight in the eyes, "Fuck me."

His hands grabs her huge improved ass, groping the massive cheeks as his fingers sink into her flesh, supporting Marceline while also getting leverage to allow him to slowly pull his hips back. His dick grinds its way out her cunt, completely soaked in her juices as her coochie desperately lubricates, wanting Finn to fuck it as soon as possible. Marceline groans, arms still wrapped around Finn's neck as she presses her plump tits into his chest, her serpent tongue slithering out, "Yesss!"

Finn grins and slams his hips forward, a loud slap echoing out as his crotch slams into her buffed ass, making the vampire's eyes shoot open as she gasps. Finn grins and begins moving his hips properly, slowly sliding his long cock in and out of her tight wet pussy as lewd noises squelch out from the act. He rapidly begins to speed up, quickly ending up pistoning into Marceline's snatch, much to her pleasure as she gasps at every thrust, her legs wrapping around his waist to deny his dick any escape from her hungry cunt.

And just as she teased, her entire body bounces as the fat vibrates with every slap of Finn's hips. Finn moans, squeezing the massive orbs that were her ass as Marceline's tits jiggle, all right before the skulls of her prey and Finn's ex that sat coated in Finn's cum. He thrusts hard as he looks down at the grey boobs bouncing before him, "Your *Ah* stomach did a good job with them, every *Gasp!* part of you feels and looks amazing!" He cries, his cock slamming deep into her pussy. Marceline murs as she takes the pounding with a lustful grin, spit threatening to dribble out her mouth,

"Thanks *Moan!*, they feel good when they bounce!" She bites her lip as his hard rod hits deep within her, hitting every pleasure spot inside her cunt as they both begin to sweat heavily. She stares into Finn's eyes, then kisses him, both of them moaning into the other’s mouth as their body's give into pleasure, running on auto pilot as they both try to fuck as deep as possible. She breaks the kiss, spit connecting their mouths as she pants, "How close are you?"

Finn grunts, slapping his crotch into her super bouncy ass as it eagerly takes it, "Pretty close! *Moan* I'm not holding back because you said it was a quickie!" Marceline moans loudly, clamping her soaking cunt down on his throbbing cock as it fills her completely with a squelch,

"I know *Moan!*I said that because I was already **really** turned on, *AHHH!* I'M CLOSE AS WELL!" They both begin to breath heavily, eyes closed as they try to make it last as long as possible for each other. Finn continues to pound her improved ass as loud slaps filled the room, her body jiggling before the pile of shit as their lifeless skulls watch them both get lost in ecstasy. Finn suddenly groans,

"I'M CLOSE!" Marceline tightens her hold on him, keeping her legs wrapped firmly around his ass,

"ME TOO! DO IT INSIDE! CUM INSIDE!" They both moan and groan heavily, sweat covering their bodies as they stick together, wet slaps of their bodies colliding constantly echoing out. Finn's hips start to become frantic, making Marceline drool as he pounds her coochie with pleasure driven desperation, his full balls slapping against her cushioning ass.

Then Finn does one final hard thrust deep into her, moaning loudly as his cock erupts, spraying cum deep within Marceline's pussy, painting her walls white. Marceline eyes shoot as wide as possible as cum sprays out of her snatch, the vampire screaming in pleasure as she feels his rod throb and spasm inside her. She cums from the feeling of Finn's baby batter filling her insides, her pussy clamping down on the dick inside as juices squirt out of her. It was both her own clear sticky femcum and Finn's white creamy load as both mix together and splat onto the floor.

They breathe heavily as they ride out the pleasure high, feeling each others privates twitch and throb on the other as they both still release an ocean of juices into and onto the other. Finally it all ends, and they both groan, Marceline flexing her cunt as she feels filled to the brim, 'So good~' She pants as she locks eyes with the sweaty hero, and immediately slam her lips into his, Finn moaning into her mouth as their tongues wrestle. They both kiss lewdly, right in front of the skulls as they rest in shit, staring at the couple as they remain balls deep, cum dripping from the vampire's pussy.

Finally they break the makeout session, and Marceline sighs satisfactorily, giving one final flex on Finn's pleasurable cock lodged deep into her before floating up a bit. She slid off his juice covered cock with a symphony of squelches, making her grin as she feels the massive cum load shift inside her. She untangles her legs from his waist, and gently floats onto the floor, yet the impact of her feet meeting the ground was still enough to make her ass, belly, and tits jiggle.

Some of Finn's cum drips from her coochie as it joins the rest on the floor, but she quickly halts any other leaks with a clench of her cunt, wanting to keep as much of Finn's cum inside her pussy as possible. She grins stupidly for a few seconds, revelling in the feeling of being fucked full by the hero, before she looks over her shoulder with a smirk, staring at the remains of Bubblegum, Huntress, and Jake. She grins smugly and bends over, pushing her ass out towards the staring skulls as her hands slap onto the massive cheeks and spreads them, "Thanks for the improvements guys! They felt great!" She teases, her spreading of her ass also spreading her pussy lips, revealing to the dead people the massive cream pie sitting within as it leaks out the exit.

But before all of it is able to escape, Marceline lets go of her ass, letting the massive orbs clap together as she stands up straight, clenching her pussy to keep it all inside still. Finn blushes with a smirk as he watches her cunt attempt to keep his load inside, something that Marceline notices and smirks about. She grins and grabs his hand as she gently starts to pull him towards the door, not giving the shit another look as plans fill her head, "Well, let's get going then." Finn raises an eyebrow in confusion,

"What? No more teases or flaunts?" Marceline grins,

"No." Her hand leaves his as it goes to squeeze her massive ass cheek, while her other one rubs her chubby belly as it gurgles in a deep hunger for more food, "They've served their purpose, my body got everything it wants from them." She explains, gazing into his eyes as she squishes all her new fat. "I have absolutely no reason to care for them now, so I won't waste my time. I've squeezed them out from between these awesome cheeks, so I won't give them a backwards glance as I walk away with my new jiggle."

Finn grins as he swoops her up, holding her bridal style in his arms, "Nice~ But don't you want to get clothes first?" His inquiry causes her to giggle,

"I came her naked, and besides they wouldn't fit after I've gained all this weight!" She explains, biting her lip as her hands now play with her funbags, pinching her nipples, "... And besides, with what we're going to do when we get back to my house you won't need your clothes~"

Finn blushes heavily but beams as he immediately walks forward buck naked, uncaringly passing the pile of turds in his living room. He walks to the door and Marceline opens it for him, allowing him to walk out with her as dirty thoughts filled both their minds, mostly involving making Marceline's improvements bounce as they screw. Marceline grins as she looks at Finn, "I think I have a friend you'll like to meat, I know she's been dying to meet you." 

Finn smirks at her, "Oh? What's her name?"

"Alex, and she is very fun to be around~"

Finn grins as he kisses her, before breaking off, "Sure, she sounds fun **girlfriend**."

Marceline blushes but beams, smirking up at him as she fully relaxes in his arms and drifts her hand to his cock, giving it a little teasing rub, "Sure thing **boyfriend**." She teases, before snuggling up against the hero as she peacefully enjoys her ride, grinning at their future together.


End file.
